The Consequences of Shattering a TimeTurner
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: James and Fred break a time-turner and the two boys along with their cousins are thrown back in time and find themselves in Grimmauld Place. Can they find their way back home? What will the past say about them? And what is going to happen now that they've caused a hole in the timezone layer... ON HIATUS
1. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise! **

**Uh Oh**

**2018**

The flaming ball of gas in space that was called the sun was slowly beating a pattern full of heatwave down on the dry earth and every house across Britain had fans on and air conditioners on full blast. Those of magical descent had cooling charms all over their houses which they renewed every couple of hours. Barely anyone was out shopping in London except for one or two who weren't deterred by Mother Nature's fiery temper. On the west coast of Britain, in a small town called Godric's Hollow one house was full of action as the three kids in the house ran up and down the stairs, trying to find everything they needed as their mother waited patiently in the hall.

'Ready Lils?' asked Ginny Potter as her daughter Lily Potter descended the stairs, her bag in one hand, going over everything she needed and checking that she had indeed grabbed it all.

'Yep,' Lily said brightly as she quickly tied up her shoelaces. Lily's older brother James soon made his way downstairs and they could hear Albus rushing around his room frantically upstairs. Ginny sighed before telling the other two to stay in the hall before going upstairs to see what was going on.

'You really should clean this room up,' she commented as she glanced into her middle child's room and found it in complete disarray.

'I know I put it here,' Albus cried and Ginny shook her head before pulling out her wand.

'What have you lost this time?'

'I didn't lose it,' Albus muttered. 'I misplaced it, that's all.'

'What is it?' his mother repeated.

'The book Rose leant me, I finished it and was going to give it back today,' Albus explained while still searching under piles of paper and text books and Ginny muttered the summoning charm and the book came flying towards her from underneath Albus' bed.

'Whoops,' he muttered before thanking her. The two made their way down into the hall where James and Lily stood waiting. They hurried into the lounge room, knowing they were running slightly behind schedule.

'Alright, behave you lot,' she said giving James a pointed look. 'I don't want to hear about you blowing something up or something along those lines got it?'

'Yes, Mum,' James said.

'Have fun and I'll see you in a couple of days,' Ginny said, hugging her children before Albus and Lily clambered into the fireplace and then a few seconds later, they vanished in a blaze green fire.

James then stood in the fireplace and vanished soon after leaving Ginny in a peacefully quiet house.

The three kids appeared in the Burrows living room where their grandfather was reading The Daily Prophet.

'Gramps,' Lily cried as she stumbled out of the grate, brushing soot off her face

'Hey Lily Billy,' Arthur Weasley said as he hugged his bubbly granddaughter.

'Hey Gramps,' Al said and he too was given a warm hug from his grandfather.

'Where's that troublesome brother of yours?' Arthur asked.

'He should be coming along soon,' Al said and at that moment James appeared in the grate.

'Hi Gramps,' James said grinning and Arthur hugged his grandson who grinned before glancing around the room and through the window to the yard.

'Where's everyone else?' asked James.

'Oh, they're all out in the shed. You can leave your bags here and head out too,' Arthur said and they dumped their bags in the pile where everyone else' were.

'Are we the last here?' asked Al as they entered the kitchen.

'Yes,' said Arthur and then his wife Molly Weasley hurried over to them and hugged Al and Lily.

'How are you two?' she asked smiling as she released them and they beamed at.

'We're great Granny,' Lily said and Moly smiled even more.

'And how are you James?' she asked as she hugged him and he grinned at her.

'Perfectly fine Gran,' he said and she chuckled.

'I'm guessing you'll all want to join you cousins? Off you go. And dinner will be soon so don't wander too far,' she said and the three kids ran out the door and across the garden to Arthur's shed where the rest of the kids were.

'Hey guys,' James said as they entered the shed.

'Hey you lot,' Dominique Weasley said cheerfully. All the cousins were in here along with Scorpius Malfoy who had been staying at Rose's. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin were talking quietly but both beamed at the three new arrivals and when Lily ran over to them Teddy gave her a big hug. Louis Weasley and Alice Longbottom were laughing together and further along Roxanne and Molly Weasley were chatting away happily. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were standing with Hugo Weasley and Scorpius and Rose Weasley were going through an old box together. Lucy Weasley and Frank and Pomona Longbottom were sitting on the floor going through what looked like some old muggle records as Fred Weasley made his way towards them.

'Hey James,' he said grinning mischievously and James smirked at him.

'Hey yourself,' he said before the two of them vanished into the maze of shelves that were covered in muggle stuff leaving Albus to join Rose and Scorpius.

James and Fred made their way down an aisle that was dim and Fred leaned against a shelf and turned to James.

'Look what I found,' he whispered and James turned and saw his cousin holding something silver in his hand.

'What is it?' he murmured as he walked over to Fred for a closer look.

'No idea,' said Fred quietly. 'I just found it in this old box.'

'Hang on,' said James slowly. 'I know what that is. When Dad was telling us about something in his third year Lily had him draw what he was describing.'

'And?' asked Fred impatiently.

'And that looks a hell of a lot like it,' muttered James. 'It's a time-turner.'

'Cool,' whispered Fred. James glanced around and noticed Molly, who James knew wouldn't approve of this, standing nearby examining an old Muggle radio.

'C'mon,' murmured James and Fred nodded. The two of them managed to leave the shed where all their cousins were still looking through all of their grandfathers Muggle stuff and they snuck over to where an old chestnut tree was, hiding them from sight of the house.

Fred held out the silvery chain and they both looked at the small sparkling hour-glass that hung from it. Fred went to pass it to James but at that moment someone to their right spoke.

'What are you doing?' asked their younger cousin, Lucy. Fred jumped and, before James could take it, he dropped the time-turner which hit the ground with a loud crash.

A bang caused the two guilty boys and the confused Lucy to look around. All their cousins hurried out of the shed and over to the tree.

'What did you two do?' asked Victoire. Before either boy could answer Teddy caught sight of the shattered time-turner.

'You broke a time-turner?' he said and before anyone could react everything went dark and they all began to fall down what felt like a hole.

**Okay, so I'm back and re-doing every chapter to get me back into the game. Hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise *sniff***

**Explanations**

**1995**

It was the evening of Harry's trial and the twins and Ginny could still be heard singing their war cry, 'He got off, he got off, he got off!' They, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the drawing room while Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and Snape were down in the kitchen talking about some Order business.

Ron and Harry were playing chess – or more, Ron was completely destroying Harry's pieces while Harry was just trying to find a way to escape this attack – while Hermione was reading a book Sirius had found in the Black library for her.

At that moment a very loud crash from the Entrance Hall caused them all to stop what they were doing and look at the door. As if on cue, Mrs Black's portrait began screaming as the six teenagers leapt to their feet and drew their wands as they left the room.

A bunch of kids were lying on the floor of the Entrance Hall. One girl clambered to her feet as the Order members burst through the kitchen door, wands drawn.

'Oh, shut up you miserable hag!' the girl who had stood up shouted and she pointed her wand at Mrs Black and, with a bang, the curtains covered the portrait, smothering her shrieks.

'What the hell were you two thinking?' a really pretty blonde girl yelled.

'Who the hell are you?' snapped Mad-Eye. The kids all spun around and the blonde girl's deep blue eyes widened and a boy with sandy-brown hair paled.

'I said –' Mad-Eye began.

'We know,' the blonde girl said faintly. 'I don't think you'll believe us though.'

'Try us,' snarled Mad-Eye.

The blonde girl glanced at the sandy haired boy. A smaller boy moved to the front of the group and a sharp intake of breath could be heard from the Order members and the six teenagers on the stairs.

The boy had very untidy black hair, a pale face and vivid green eyes. He was the spitting image of Harry minus the glass and the scar and he seemed to be around the age of ten.

After a shocked silence, Dumbledore spoke rather calmly. 'Why don't we all go down to the kitchen for explanations?'

The Order members kept their wands trained on the kids as they stepped forward.

They entered the kitchen and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins sat down at the table along with Bill and Tonks. The kids from the Entrance Hall were standing close together and looked at the Order members nervously. The sandy haired boy met Remus' eyes and quickly ducked his head.

'Explain,' snapped Mad-Eye.

'Well,' the sandy haired boy began. He glanced at the blonde girl who looked just as lost as he did.

'Okay,' said a girl with dark skin and dark chocolate brown hair that just passed her shoulder blades. 'Look, these two idiots,' she jerked her head at two boys and everyone stared at them. The boy on the right had reddish-black untidy hair and chocolate brown eyes but he too looked a lot like Harry. The boy on the left had dark skin but other than that, he looked just liked Fred and George.

'They broke a time-turner which they found,' she paused here and glanced at the two boys. 'Where did you find it?'

The two boys glanced at each other and the blonde girl frowned.

'That's a good question' she said. 'All the time-turners were smashed years ago.'

'Not now Vic,' the sandy haired boy muttered and she glanced at the Order members before nodding.

'Anyways,' the dark skinned girl continued, 'they broke a time-turner and everything went dark and then we were in the Entrance Hall.'

'Who are you all then?' asked Tonks.

The kids glanced at each other and the blonde girl glanced at the younger kids before turning back to the Order members.

She took a deep breath before speaking but she still spoke confidently. 'We're the Potter-Weasley family from 2018.'

Silence greeted her words and the kids from the future shifted awkwardly as the Order members and teens stared at them.

'How do we know we can trust them?' growled Mad-Eye and everyone glanced at him.

'Veritaserum,' Tonks said slowly and the older kids glanced at each other.

'Maybe if they can tell us something that no one really knows besides those in this room,' said Dumbledore and the kids relaxed.

'That's easy,' said the girl who had shouted at Mrs Black as she brushed aside a loose strand of her flaming red hair. 'How many things?'

'At least five,' Remus said.

'Well, let's see,' the dark skinned boy said, grinning mischievously. Beside him the boy with reddish-black hair smirked. 'Where do we begin?'

'In your first year,' the reddish-black haired boy said, turning to Ron, Harry and Hermione, 'there really was a dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback to be specific called Norbert. Though now she's called Norberta.'

Ron, Harry and Hermione went pale while everyone from their time, minus Dumbledore, rounded on the paling trio.

'In your second year,' a girl with curly, flaming red hair that resembled Percy Weasley smiled, 'U – Ron wished it was follow the butterflies instead of Aragog.'

The trio stared at her while everyone stared at them.

'In your fourth year,' the dark skinned girl said hesitantly. 'You only managed to accomplish the Summoning Charm the night before the First Task.'

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

'In your first year, Hermione a rook, Harry a bishop and Ron a knight,' the blonde girl said the trio smiled slightly and nodded in understanding though no one else but Dumbledore and surprisingly Snape understood.

'In your third year on the train,' the sandy haired boy said, 'you shared the compartment with R-Remus.' He turned to look at Remus as he spoke. 'It was the same compartment in which you met James, Sirius and Pettigrew.'

'Really,' Sirius said quietly, looking quietly at Remus who nodded.

'That's five things,' the blonde said and Mad-Eye nodded.

'Then maybe it's time for introductions,' Dumbledore said cheerfully and most of the Order members nodded. The kids glanced at each other before Dumbledore spoke again.

'Why don't we go in age order?' he said and the kids nodded. The sandy haired boy sighed.

'Guess I'm first then,' he said and the blonde girl smiled at him though the Order and teens noticed she also squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'What do you want to know?' he asked.

'Name, age, birthday, parents, house, jobs and anything else you think is important,' Dumbledore smiled.

'All right,' the sandy haired boy said before taking a deep breath and turning to look Remus in the eye.

'I'm Teddy Remus Lupin.'

**Alright, I didn't add too much to this chapter just one or two words here and there but now this one's done as well.**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: You know the deal; don't own anything you recognise.**

**Introductions**

'What?' gasped a really pale Remus and Teddy smiled at him.

'Teddy Lupin, d-dad,' Teddy said, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word but no one but the blonde girl noticed.

'Anyways,' Teddy continued, 'I'm 20 years old, born on the 6th of April 1998. I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts and I played Chaser on the team and even made Quidditch Captain along with prefect. I now am in my second year of Auror training,' Teddy scowled as he said this. 'More like second year of torture and teasing.'

The kids from the future laughed at this while the Order members and teens looked confused.

'I understand,' Tonks said. 'My Auror training wasn't fun either.'

Teddy shook his head. 'Nah, you don't understand cause your uncle isn't an Auror and your godfather isn't the Head Auror who just loves annoying you.'

'That would be bad,' Tonks admitted.

'You're not a werewolf?' Remus blurted out and Teddy shook his head.

'Nope, I just can't sleep on a full moon and I get a little cranky.'

'A little cranky?' repeated the reddish-black haired boy. 'A little cranky? You almost ripped my arm off two years ago.'

'Stop exaggerating and you deserved that,' Teddy rolled his eyes.

'How did I deserve that?'

'You ate all my chocolate,' Teddy shrugged as if that was obvious.

'Yeah, we all know how Ted is about his chocolate,' a boy with silvery blonde hair said smirking.

'Shut it Lou,' Teddy said. Remus looked relieved and Sirius smirked before asking, 'so who's the lucky lady?'

Ted smiled before closing his eyes and his hair went from sandy-brown to lime green to dark purple to gold before settling for his favourite shade of vivid turquoise. He opened his eyes and they saw his eyes had gone from dark and twinkling to a gold-brown.

Fred, George and Sirius wolf-whistled as Tonks and Remus blushed. Teddy was smiling at his parents happily before glancing at Harry. He was laughing with Ron at Tonks and Remus' situation. He didn't have all the scars he had in their time but his eyes weren't as bright and Ted smiled sadly.

'So who's your godfather?' asked Hermione. 'You said before his Head Auror as well.'

'Yeah, he is,' Teddy said grinning. He turned to look at Harry still beaming. 'Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened and Sirius pouted.

'What about me?' he asked.

'You're already U – Harry's godfather,' the blonde girl said. Sirius nodded as Harry turned to Remus and Tonks.

'You made _me_ godfather?' he asked incredulously.

'You are the best choice,' Remus said smiling slightly as Harry looked touched.

'So you're Head Auror,' said Ginny. 'Congratulations.'

'That's right. And he also gives you a hard time,' Hermione said and Ted laughed.

'He's alright, you just like teasing me and watching me struggle,' Ted said to Harry who looked slightly guilty. 'You're also the best godfather I could have ever asked for,' he added and he grinned at Harry who smiled back.

'So who's next?' asked Mrs Weasley. She was excited about meeting her grandchildren though she couldn't see too many redheads.

'Me I guess,' the blonde girl said. She was pale and had large deep blue eyes and her silvery hair cascaded down her back. 'I'm Victoire Weasley –'

'You're a Weasley?' blurted out Ron.

'Yes, just because I'm not a redhead doesn't mean I'm not a Weasley,' she said before continuing. 'I'm 18 years old and I was born on the 2nd of May 2000. I was a prefect and in Ravenclaw –'

'What?' said Ron and the twins.

'Yes – Ravenclaw, not all of us are in Gryffindor. Anyways, I'm taking a course in Healing at London's University for the Magical Arts – a uni that was set up in 2002. And my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.'

The twins and Sirius wolf-whistled again and Bill blushed slightly but he still smiled. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrow while Ron and Harry smirked at each other.

'I'm Dominique Weasley, your other and _favourite_ daughter,' the girl who'd yelled at Mrs Black earlier said to Bill. She had the same deep blue eyes as her sister but other than that she looked like a typical Weasley. She had the flaming red hair which she had pulled back in a high ponytail and she had freckles scattered over her nose. 'I'm 16 years old and I was born on the 14th of April 2002. I'm in Gryffindor and play Keeper on the team.'

Bill nodded slightly as she smiled at him.

'I'm Roxanne Weasley,' the dark skinned girl said. She had dark brown eyes and her chocolate brown hair was long and not straight but not messy either. 'I'm 16 years old and I was born on the 27th of August 2002. I play Beater on the team and my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.'

'What's your house?' asked Ginny as Fred, Harry and Ron laughed at George's shell-shocked expression.

Roxanne mumbled something that only Teddy and Remus could hear. Ted watched his fathers' expression carefully. Remus looked slightly surprised but when he caught his sons' eye he smiled reassuringly.

'What?' asked Fred and Roxanne took a deep breath as she glanced at Dominique who nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

'Slytherin.'

**Another cliff-hanger! I'm going to update sooner this time so you won't be left wondering. Please, please review cause it makes me smile and I don't like updating stories if I don't think anyone likes them.**


	4. Introductions prt 2

**A fast update! I know! And I haven't even had caffeine today! Anyways, on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recognise!**

**Introductions part 2**

'_What?' asked Fred and Roxanne took a deep breath as she glanced at Dominique who nodded and smiled encouragingly at her._

'_Slytherin.'_

A loud, pressing silence filled the room and Roxanne cringed at the shocked expressions on her family's faces. Not one of the people from the past weren't shocked, except Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eyes and Remus who smiled at her. Even Snape had dropped his mask and was staring at her as if she'd grown two heads.

'WHAT?'

Fred, George, Ron and Sirius were staring at her and Roxanne felt her heart sink. _They hated her…_ She glanced over at the others and saw Tonks watching her shocked, Snape's mask was back in place but he was still watching her curiously, Molly was pale as was Arthur but they still smiled at her, Bill was pale, Mad-Eye eyed her suspiciously, Ginny looked like she'd been slapped, Sirius, the twins and Ron looked beyond shocked and she could see the prejudice in their eyes. Thankfully, when she turned to Harry and Hermione she found that Hermione looked slightly surprised but was smiling and Harry just smiled understandably at her. At least they were on her side.

'I'm in Slytherin,' she repeated in a shaky voice and Dominique moved closer as did a little girl with golden blonde hair along with the dark skinned boy. She noticed the rest of her cousins were looking rather defensive and despite what her family from the past thought her heart warmed a little at the thought that her cousins and brother would still defend her.

'But,' Ron said. 'You're a Weasley – you don't belong in Slytherin!'

'So what if she's in Slytherin,' Dominique snapped, glaring at the Order and teens. 'She's still a Weasley no matter what her house is! Or are you all going to be prejudiced towards someone who is family because of something she didn't choose?'

They all looked a bit sheepish at that, besides Snape who looked uncaring, though still a bit curious, Harry and Hermione who nodded slightly to Dominique's words, Remus who shook his head at Sirius and Dumbledore who smiled at Roxanne.

Roxanne glanced at Dominique who smiled at her and Roxanne felt an answering one flicker across her dark face.

'Who's next,' Harry said and a girl with curly flaming red hair took a step forward, taking the attention off Roxanne. She had bright blue eyes and quite a few freckles splattered across her cream skin.

'I'm Molly Weasley, the second,' she added and flashed a quick smile at Mrs Weasley who looked surprised. In fact everyone who had ever seen Percy Weasley was looking as shocked as Molly was the female version of Percy. 'I'm fifteen and I'm in Ravenclaw,' she directed this at the twins, Ron and Sirius who looked guilty. 'I'm in my fifth year and I was born on the 11th of October. Oh, and my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Chandler.'

'Percy?' repeated Fred a dark look crossing his face as well as George, Ron and Ginny's.

'Yeah,' Molly said looking at them nervously before remembering what year it was. 'Oh, right. His not talking to you right now is he?'

'He comes back?' asked Mrs Weasley hopefully.

'Yes,' said Victoire as she took a seat at the table across from the trio. 'Before the end of the war.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Bill looked relieved while the other four Weasley's exchanged dark looks.

'And we just welcomed him back?' asked Fred incredulously.

'Yep,' Dominique said. 'You were actually the first one to accept him back,' she said to Fred who looked shocked.

'Your all really close in our time,' Roxanne chimed in, trying to show them that she still was a Weasley.

'Moving on,' Molly said, 'who's up next?'

'I am!' the dark skinned boy said loudly causing Snape's eyes to narrow. The boy had light blue eyes and flaming red hair.

'I'm Fred Weasley the second,' he announced to the stunned group except Snape whose eye twitched. 'I'm going into my fourth year this year. I'm in Gryffindor, of course, and I play Beater on the team. I was born on the 19th of May 2004. And my parents are George and Angelina Johnson.'

The twins stared at him before saying at the same time, 'you look just like us except with dark skin.'

'Yeah,' Teddy said shaking his head slightly though he was smiling. 'Everyone says he's just like you two.'

Snape glared at Fred II (**A.N. I'm calling him Fred II from now on and present Fred just Fred. Molly from the future will be Molly and Molly from the present will be Mrs Weasley.**). Just what he needed, another prankster. But then the only thing that could have made this nightmare even worse leapt forward to announce himself.

'I'm James Sirius Potter,' the reddish-black haired kid said grinning with his chocolate brown eyes sparkled mischievously. 'I'm 14 and going into my fourth year along with one of my best friends, Fred. I'm in Gryffindor and I play Chaser on the team. I was born on the 16th of June 2004 and I, along with Fred hold the record for the fastest detention ever.'

'What did you do?' asked Sirius who was grinning. James smirked at him and Fred laughed.

'We kind of set fire to the prefect compartment and were given detentions before we were even sorted!' said Fred and the twins and Sirius burst out laughing.

'Nice,' the twins said and James quickly continued having spotted Mrs Weasley's expression.

'And, what else is there. Oh right my parents,' he suddenly grinned and a few of the other kids including Fred and Dominique snickered while Teddy rolled his eyes though he too smiled. 'My parents are obviously, Harry Potter and my mother is …' James trailed off and Victoire rolled her eyes.

'Just spit it out James,' she said and Molly suddenly smiled mischievously.

'Yeah, just tell them Jams,' she said and James turned and glared at her.

'Must you call me that?' he demanded and she grinned at him.

'Of course,' she said and the others snickered.

'Fine then, any of you call me that and you shall regret it for the rest of you lives,' he warned the Order and teens.

'He's not kidding,' Roxanne said smirking. 'Only Molly's allowed to call him that.'

'Moving on, my mother is Ginny Potter though you'd know her as Ginny Weasley,' James said before stopping to admire the affect his words had had.

Ginny had gone red and Harry pale. Hermione and Mrs Weasley were beaming while all the Weasley boys turned on Harry while Sirius and Remus laughed at Harry's predicament.

'You knocked up our sister!' the twins and Ron yelled.

Harry looked panicked when faced with their angry expressions before Roxanne added slyly.

'Not just once,' she said and the three Weasley boys looked like they'd been slapped.

'Maybe we should move on before the twins and Ron kill Harry,' Victoire said sensibly. Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Ok, who's next?' asked Mrs Weasley. She was excited to get to know more of her grandchildren and one glance at her husband told her that he felt the same way.

'I guess I am,' a girl said with copper-red hair as she stepped forward. Ron spoke first.

'You've got to be Neville's daughter.'

**Okay, shorter than the original but that's because I had to take out some information. Tell me what you though please.**


	5. Introductions prt 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Introductions part 3**

'_I guess I am,' a girl said with copper-red hair as she stepped forward. Ron spoke first._

'_You've got to be Neville's daughter.'_

'Yeah, I am,' the girl said and she smiled. Her face was round and familiar and she had astonishing blue eyes.

'I'm Alice Longbottom,' she continued,' I'm thirteen, going into my third year at Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor. I was born on the 12th of January 2005 and my parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.'

'Really?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, apparently they became closer in their NEWT years,' she said.

'Where did you get the red hair from?' asked Ron.

'My mum's dad had red hair,' Alice explained before a good-looking boy with silvery blonde hair that reached his shoulders spoke up. He had light blue eyes and pale skin.

'I'm Louis Weasley,' he said. 'I'm thirteen, going into my third year and I'm in Ravenclaw. I was born on the 20th of February 2005 and I play Beater on the Quidditch team as well and my parents are Bill and Fleur.'

'Wow,' whistled Fred. 'Three kids, good luck Bill.'

Bill rolled his eyes at his younger brother and Harry, Ron, George, Sirius and Tonks snickered.

'Moving on,' he said, turning to look at the rest of the group and the future kids all glanced at each other, slightly nervous.

'What's wrong?' asked Fred.

'Yeah, it's not like you brought some Death Eaters kids,' added George and a couple of the older future kids hid their grimaces.

A boy who was the spitting image of Draco Malfoy moved forward. However there were a few differences; his white-blond hair wasn't slicked back but ruffled and his grey eyes sparkled. His face wasn't as pointy and angular and there seemed to a boyish charm about him.

'Why the hell would you bring Death Eater offspring here?' demanded Ron causing all the future kids to glare at him and for the boy who looked exactly like Harry to speak up.

'Why don't you all just shut up and let us explain?' snapped the boy.

'The Malfoy's are different in our time,' said Teddy quietly but they all heard him loud and clear. 'They aren't big with the Dark Arts and they keep to themselves. They all just want to start over and live better lives.'

'And you believe that rubbish?' asked Ron incredulously and Teddy's eyes flashed bright gold before quickly turning black and cold like Snape's.

'Yes, I believe them, just because you're not willing to give people a second chance doesn't mean we won't,' he said coldly. 'Everyone deserves a second chance; it's what they choose to do with that chance that makes all the difference.'

Remus glanced at his son and nodded slightly before Harry spoke up.

'Their right, just give them a chance.'

Ron stared at Harry for a moment before turning back to Scorpius.

'I'm Scorpius Malfoy,' he said, ignoring the twins and Ron's glares. 'I'm twelve going into my second year. I was born on the 23rd of August 2006. My parents are Draco and Astoria, obviously. I'm hoping to get onto the Quidditch team this year as Seeker and my house is Gryffindor.'

For a moment it was dead silent in the kitchen before Ron, the twins and Sirius broke it.

'WHAT?'

'I'm a Gryffindor,' Scorpius said sounding bored, as though he'd explained this many times.

Ron and the twins were staring at him in shock though Sirius was looking at him appraisingly and nodding slightly.

'Does it matter what house he's in?' a girl snapped. She looked just like Hermione except she had flaming red Weasley hair. 'He's in Gryffindor, so what? Good and bad people come from every house!'

'Does it matter that much whether we wear green or red?' the boy who looked exactly like Harry minus the scar and glasses spoke up. 'Because that's basically the difference. One wears green and silver and sleeps in the dungeons, the other wears red and gold and sleeps in a tower. We're all human. It's our choices that show who we really are – not the colour of our clothes!'

The two glared at Ron and the twins were looked slightly ashamed. The other kids all nodded along with their younger cousins and smirked slightly at the teens and Orders expressions.

'Maybe we should move on,' Victoire said, 'unless you have anything else to add,' here she shot the twins and Ron a look and glanced at Sirius but saw he'd calmed down and it didn't seem to bother him anymore.

They shook their heads silently.

'Shoot Rose,' Roxanne said.

'Okay, I'm Rose Weasley,' the girl who looked just like Hermione said. 'I'm eleven going into my second year as well. I'm in Gryffindor and I was born on the 15th of September 2006. And my parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.'

Harry, the twins, Sirius, Ginny and Tonks all burst out laughing at Ron and Hermione's expressions.

'Finally,' exclaimed Harry.

'What do you mean by finally?' asked Hermione shakily, her face burning.

'Only the fact that it's been as clear as day to everyone but you two that you like each other,' Harry said snickering.

'Everyone?' asked Ron, his face the same colour as his hair as he and Hermione avoided the others eyes.

'Yeah, the whole of Gryffindor knew by Christmas last year,' said Ginny.

'Though I think you two cleared up any doubts anyone had after that lovely show you gave us in the common room after the ball,' said Fred causing Ron and Hermione to blush even more.

'Aww, Ronnie marries the brightest witch of her age, we're so pwoud,' said George in a mocking baby tone which caused Ron to go even redder.

'Maybe we should move on before Ron and Hermione die of embarrassment,' said Fred II and James snickered.

'You're up Al,' he said smirking and the young boy who looked just like Harry glared at him.

'Shut it James,' he said causing James' smirk to widen. With a sigh Al turned back to the large group in front of him.

'Fine I'm,' he paused slightly before taking a deep breath and lifting his head higher, 'Albus Severus Potter.'

**Okay, this chapter has been edited now and I took out the other Malfoy kids and Emma and put Al and Rose in this chapter as well.**

**The Malfoy girls no longer are a part of my head canon so I had to remove them and as I prefer it just being family Emma was also taken out. Just thought I'd clear that up.**


	6. Introductions prt 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise**

**Introductions part 4**

'_Fine I'm,' he paused slightly before taking a deep breath and lifting his head higher, 'Albus Severus Potter.'_

'You named your kid after HIM?' yelled Ron.

'What?' said the twins in shock.

'What did I ever do to you Harry?' cried Sirius in horror. Harry looked stunned as did everyone else for that matter. Snape couldn't have looked more shocked if someone had beaten him over the head with a broomstick.

'I – I dunno,' said Harry.

'Maybe you should continue,' Dumbledore said, looking amused by everyone's reactions.

'Right,' Al said. 'I'm eleven going into my second year. I was born on the 17th of December 2006 and my parents are obviously Harry and Ginny. Oh and I'm in Slytherin.'

'You are?' asked Hermione.

'Yep,' he said watching her carefully.

'Huh,' she said before smiling at him. 'Oh don't worry; I've always thought your old man had Slytherin in him.'

'Hey,' said Harry. 'One, I'm not old and two, when?' he asked curiously.

'I dunno,' she said, shrugging, 'but you are rather sneaky and can be quite cunning.'

'Yeah, Al got that from you,' Teddy said to Harry.

'So are you trying out for the Quidditch team?' asked Ron, sounding as if he was grasping for a topic he liked.

'Nope,' Al said smirking slightly at everyone's reactions.

'What?' asked Ron in disbelief.

'Why not?' asked Fred.

'I don't mind playing family games but I don't really like Quidditch. I like flying but not actually playing the game,' Al explained.

'Wait a moment,' said Mrs Weasley frowning. 'You said you were eleven turning twelve soon, correct?'

'Yeah,' confirmed Al, looking confused.

'You look like a ten year old,' she said.

'Oh, right,' Al mumbled before shooting a glare at James and Fred II who were laughing.

'Oh shut up you two, it isn't funny,' said Roxanne and she slapped them both over the head.

'Ow!'

'Rox!'

'What's not funny?' asked George, looking at his daughter curiously.

'Al was born premature,' she explained. 'He very nearly didn't make it. Thankfully he pulled through but as a side effect his always been very short for his age.'

'In other words he's a midget snake,' snickered James.

'Shut it James,' Al said glaring at his brother. 'Us snakes still kicked your butt and won the house cup.'

Roxanne snickered while James glared at the two smirking Slytherins.

'We should move on if we want to finish these introductions before Christmas,' Teddy intervened before an argument broke out.

'Alright, who's next?' asked Ginny looking at the kids curiously.

'I am,' a girl with blonde hair pulled back into two braids said. 'I'm Pomona Longbottom and I'm eleven and I was born on the 29th of June. I'm going to Hogwarts in September and my parents are Neville and Hannah.'

'So Neville has two kids?' clarified Ron.

'You'll just have to wait and see,' said Dominique. 'Step up whoever's next.'

A short girl with long dark red hair, a pale face and light hazel eyes stepped up and Remus, Sirius and Snape all felt like they'd been punched in the gut. The girl looked a lot like Lily Evans, except her eyes; her eyes were very similar to James Potter's.

'I'm Lily Potter,' she said and everyone interest escalated. 'I'm ten years old and I was born on the 9th of March 2008. My parents are Harry and Ginny and I'm not at Hogwarts yet.'

'What house do you think you'll go to?' asked Remus who was staring at her; she was so similar to one of his dead best friends with the eyes of another!

Lily shrugged. 'I have no idea.'

'I think she'll be a hat stall between all four,' Dominique said grinning at her younger cousin who beamed back.

'Okay, Hugo next,' Roxanne said and a boy who looked a lot like Ron except for his reddish-brown hair stepped forward.

'I'm Hugo Weasley and I'm ten too. I was born on the 10th March 2008 and my parents are Ron and Hermione.'

Ron and Hermione blushed again which caused various people to snicker.

'So, you're a day younger then Lily,' Hermione said, trying to get the conversation away from her and Ron.

'Two hours apart actually,' Hugo said. 'I was born at one thirty am and Lils was born at eleven thirty pm the day before.'

'That's close,' said Ginny her eyes wide and the kids grinned.

'Yeah, and they've been inseparable since,' Rose said smiling at the two of them and they smiled.

'I'm still the eldest,' Lily said grinning and Hugo glared at her.

'Next,' Victoire called stalling the regular argument.

A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair stepped forward. He had stormy gray eyes which flickered over everyone's faces before speaking.

'I'm Lorcan Scamander,' he said. 'I'm ten years old and I was born on the 31st of May 2008. My parents are Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood.'

'Luna?' repeated Ginny. 'As in Luna in my year?'

'Yes,' he said before Lily spoke up.

'You named me after her,' she said.

'We did?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, my middle name is Luna,' said Lily, smiling at her parents. 'She's also my godmother.'

'Really?' asked Ginny and Lily nodded. 'I guess we become closer.'

'You do,' Teddy said from where he stood behind Victoire. 'Sander, you're next.'

A boy who looked just like Lorcan but his hair was neat moved forward.

'I'm Lysander Scamander,' he said. 'I'm ten and was born on the 31st of May 2008 – me and Lorcan are twins. Naturally my parents are Rolf and Luna.'

'How many more of you are left?' asked Sirius looking slightly shocked.

'Only two more,' Teddy smiled.

'I'm Lucy Weasley,' a small blonde girl bounced forward. She had light blue-gray eyes and her hair was slightly curly. 'I'm eight years old though I turn nine later this year. I was born on the 30th of November 2009 and my parents are Percy and Audrey.'

'That's a massive age gap,' Tonks noted.

'Yeah, mum had a miscarriage two years after I was born and then they were really busy with work,' Molly explained.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Tonks and Molly nodded.

'I'm next,' a young boy said and the others smiled.

'Go ahead Frank,' Dominique grinned.

'I'm Frank Longbottom,' the boy said smiling, revealing the gap at the front of his teeth. He had a round face, dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. 'I'm eight years old and I was born on the 30th of March 2010. And my parents are Neville and Hannah.'

'Wow, so Neville has three kids,' Ron said.

'As does Harry and Ginny,' Roxanne added which caused Ron, Bill and the twins to turn on Harry and Harry paled.

'That's right, I forgot about that,' George said.

'You know, I'd prefer it if you didn't kill my godfather,' Teddy said. 'He'd be nowhere near as fun dead as he is alive.'

'Oh, stop it you lot,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'But he –' began Ron and Hermione shook her head.

'In the future,' she said exasperated. 'He hasn't done it yet. And I think you'd regret killing your best friend.'

Ron grumbled under his breath and glared at Harry again but he slouched in his seat and didn't go to attack Harry. Harry turned to Hermione and mouthed 'thanks' to which she smiled and nodded.

'It's late,' said Mrs Weasley, glancing at the clock on the wall. You should probably all get to bed. Albus, Scorpius and Louis can stay with Harry and Ron. James, Fred II and Teddy can stay with Fred and George. Molly, Rose and Victoire can stay with Hermione and Ginny. The rest of you can stay in the spare rooms.'

They all said goodnight before Mrs Weasley led the way out and all the kids including the teens followed her up the stairs. She pointed Harry, Ron, Albus, Scorpius and Louis into their room on the second floor and Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Victoire and Molly into their room. She led the rest of the group up the next flight of stairs and pointed Teddy, Fred, George, Fred II and James into their room. Lucy, Lily and Dominique went into another room with Roxanne, Alice and Pomona going next door. Lorcan, Lysander, Frank and Hugo went into the last room.

She shook her head slightly as she heard the others start to make their way to bed and she entered her and Mr Weasley's bedroom still slightly dazed. To think she had all those grandchildren. Her grandchildren. She smiled at the thought. She bustled off into the bathroom to wash up before bed still smiling slightly.

**This one is shorter than what it originally was but that's because, as I explained last chapter, I cut a few out and didn't want to go on to the next day. Please let me know what you thought!**


	7. The Following Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**The Following Morning**

Soft sunlight forced its way through the dusty, grimy curtains and filtered into the normally dark bedroom. The rooms' occupants were still asleep and the house was silent. The sun rose slightly higher and dust particles were lit up as they swirled through the air in the bedroom. The sound of slow breathing came from the sleeping mounds in the two beds and the three camp beds on the floor and the empty portrait that hung on the wall.

The gold sunlight slowly made its way across the dusty carpet and crawled over the camp beds, lighting up the silver and gray wallpaper and the blankets on the beds. The sound of someone moving around the house soon came into existence but still, the five boys didn't stir.

A couple other people made their way downstairs and finally one of the boys moved. His eyelids flickered open revealing vivid green eyes. He groaned and reached over to his bedside table for his glasses and put them on while attempting to stifle a yawn.

Harry glanced around the room groggily, his eyes landing on the three camp beds. He'd thought it was just a really bizarre dream but now…

He sighed remembering the time he and Hermione had gone back in time but they'd only gone back three hours. These kids had travelled back twenty-three _years_. How on earth were they going to get back?

He sat and ran a hand through his already messy hair. His eyes moved over the three sleeping future kids and came to rest on a boy with equally messy hair. Harry shook his head. To think he had three kids was crazy. No, to think he had a future where he was able to have kids and that Voldemort hadn't killed him was crazy.

Harry suddenly frowned. What happened to Voldemort and the Death Eaters? And when did the war end? It had to have ended because these kids were so full of innocence, even Teddy who was the oldest. What happened to everyone else? Who didn't survive?

The last question chilled Harry to the bone. He didn't want to know but at the same time he did. He had to know who survived. The only thing that calmed him down at this point was the assurance that Ron and Hermione made it. He glanced over at his best mate's sleeping form. He shuddered to think where he'd be without them.

He swung his legs out of bed and ran his hand through his hair, stifling another yawn. He quickly got changed and was about to leave when he heard movement behind him. He turned around and saw Albus sitting up.

'Uh – I was just heading down to breakfast,' Harry said awkwardly. 'Did I wake you?'

Al yawned and shook his head. He brushed his hair back and leapt out of bed. 'I'll come with you,' he said and quickly got changed into the same clothes he'd been wearing yesterday; dark blue jeans, a pale yellow t-shirt and a dark green hoddie with a silver Slytherin snake on it.

He hurried after his father and they made their way down to the kitchen. Harry was silent having absolutely no idea what to say to his future son and Al was too tired to speak as he concentrated on not falling over in his sleepiness.

The entered the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Victoire in the kitchen. Mr Weasley was reading the newspaper while Bill and Remus discussed the sides goblins might take in the war. Tonks and Sirius were joking around and Mrs Weasley and Victoire were cooking breakfast.

'Morning you two,' said Bill smiling at the two boys who looked so much alike.

'Morning,' mumbled Albus as he sank into a seat and Remus passed him a glass of pumpkin juice. 'Thanks,' he muttered before taking a large sip.

Harry sank into the seat next to him just as Victoire carried a plate over that was stacked with toast. She put it down and Sirius and Tonks immediately grabbed some, Tonks almost knocking the jug of pumpkin juice over. Harry took a slice followed quickly by Al. Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile at how alike the two looked.

Teddy, Roxanne and Louis soon stumbled in and quickly began to devour the toast and Victoire was forced to put down another plateful.

'What are you doing up so early, Vic?' asked Louis and Victoire shrugged.

'I couldn't sleep,' she replied and Sirius glanced at her.

'You generally sleep in?' he asked slightly shocked. He'd pegged her to be the early riser and mother out of the group.

'Definitely,' Louis grinned. 'I remember mum and dad trying to wake you up when you were eight or so. Let's just say, they never tried again.'

Victoire rolled her eyes as the others snickered.

'So what's the plan for today?' asked Roxanne, her long dark brown hair was out. She, like Al and the others were wearing the clothes she'd arrived in. In her case she was wearing a light blue top with short sleeves and dark green three-quarter length shorts.

'We'll have to clean out some more rooms so you're all not as cramped as you are now,' said Mrs Weasley and Louis groaned.

'We time travel to the past, meet our teenage parents, are living in a war zone and we have to _clean_?' he complained and Victoire slapped him over the head.

'Shut it you,' she said. 'One, living in a war zone is not fun. Two, time travel to the past; how on earth do we get back, three; meeting teenage parents who have no idea who we really are and four you can help out around here as much as possible or so help me you will regret it.'

'Alright, alright, no need to get violent,' Louis said rubbing his head and glaring at his older sister.

Dominique then walked into the room with Molly beside her. Dom was wearing short denim shorts and a white top that was made of a floaty material and her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Molly had her curly red hair pulled off her face with a light green hairband and was wearing a pale purple t-shirt that was tied around the middle and flared out at the bottom and a pair of faded blue jeans with her glasses perched on top of her nose.

'Morning all,' Dominique said before throwing herself into a seat next to Roxanne and taking a slice of toast. Molly sat down next to Albus and helped herself to some cold milk.

'Morning you two,' Teddy said smiling slightly as Dominique quickly pinched another slice of toast.

'I also think we'll have to find all of you some more clothes,' said Mrs Weasley looking at them. 'You can't go around wearing the same clothes the entire time you're here.'

'I'll help you find some,' said Tonks enthusiastically.

'We'll give you our sizes,' Molly said.

'What do you prefer, muggle or robes?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Would you mind getting us muggle clothes?' asked Roxanne.

'Of course not,' Mrs Weasley said.

'I'll handle the money,' Tonks said and Mrs Weasley nodded.

'You can use my money,' Sirius said and when Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to argue he cut her off. 'It's not like I have any use for that money and none of it has been touched in over twelve years. Anyways, I'd like to be able to spend it on my god-grandkids and nieces and nephews or whatever they are.'

'If you're sure,' Mrs Weasley said.

'I am,' Sirius said firmly.

'I'll change the money for you and get it out,' Bill said and with a last slice of toast hurried off to Gringotts.

Soon everyone was down in the kitchen and having breakfast. Bill returned shortly and handed the money over to Tonks and Molly made a list of everyone's sizes and preferences.

'The cleanings going to have to wait while we get you all some clothes,' Mrs Weasley said.

'See you at lunch,' Tonks said brightly before the two witches left.

'What are the rest of us going to do until then?' asked Fred II as he munched away on some pancakes.

'No idea,' replied Bill. 'Maybe we could actually get to know you all, seeing as we really have no idea what you're all like.'

'Good idea,' said Victoire nodding. 'Ask us a question and we'll answer it.'

'Okay, what do you do in your spare time?' asked Sirius.

'Pranks,' Fred II and James said at once and the others shook their heads smirking.

'Pranks and I also enjoy reading,' said Dominique.

'It was a massive shock for the rest of us,' said Rose. 'To think our wild and rebellious cousin enjoyed doing something as mundane as reading.'

'Do you like reading?' asked Hermione.

'Yes, definitely, especially muggle classics but it's just not something you'd expect from Domino,' Rose said.

'Domino?' repeated Ron.

'My nickname,' said Dominique.

'Anyways, I enjoy flying and reading,' said Albus.

'Love flying and Quidditch and I don't mind a few pranks,' said Scorpius.

'Cooking, Quidditch and a couple pranks,' Roxanne said. 'I also listen to a fair bit of music.'

'I love reading especially muggle fiction books,' Teddy said and Remus was paying full attention now. 'I play some Quidditch and pull a couple pranks.'

'He also plays the piano brilliantly,' Victoire added smiling.

'And she's not just saying that because she's his girlfriend,' Roxanne added smirking. 'He's pretty good.'

'Wait, you two are dating?' Sirius asked looking at Teddy and Victoire both who nodded. Bill glanced at Teddy suspiciously and when she saw this Dominique couldn't help but snort.

'Ha! The kids got better moves than you Moony,' Sirius said laughing and Bill narrowed his eyes.

'That is my daughter you're talking about,' he said and Sirius paused.

'And I have plenty of moves, just because I chose not to show them off to the entire world like yourself,' Remus added.

'Tonks seems to think you had good moves too,' Fred added and everyone burst out laughing as Remus went red and Teddy buried his face in his hands.

'I do not need to hear this, I do not need to hear this,' he muttered and Victoire hugged him comfortingly despite the fact that she was grinning.

'What about you,' George said, smirking, to Victoire.

'Oh, I read a bit and I swim a lot – we live at a beach – and I love taking pictures,' she said.

'You should see her room, it's just covered in photos,' Louis said. 'Piles of photo albums, collages on the walls and photo frames everywhere.'

'Shut up,' Victoire said, poking her tongue out at her younger brother.

'What about you,' Ginny said looking at her blonde, future nephew.

'I pull some pranks,' Louis said, 'I swim a heap and play Quidditch and I listen to a heap of music.'

'He also enjoys flirting with the entire female population,' Rose added rolling her eyes. 'I honestly don't know how you put up with him,' she said and Molly sighed sadly and nodded in understanding.

'We don't know either,' Molly said dramatically while wearing a tragic expression.

'I'm not that bad,' Louis complained and she rolled her eyes while Alice patted him on the shoulder saying, 'of course you're not, how could you ever think that.'

The others snickered and Louis glared at them before they calmed down.

'Okay then, I spend a lot of time in the garden,' Molly said. 'I love the outdoors and it's pretty much my garden. I also experiment with my cooking and I enjoy reading but unlike my dear cousins I absolutely adore horror books.'

'It's crazy,' Alice said. 'It'll be the dead of night and she'll be reading some horror book and actually be able to sleep afterwards. And we're not talking about a couple jumps and shivers horror books, we're talking about full on screaming if something makes a small noise and sane people not being able to sleep afterwards kind of books.'

'I like them,' Molly shrugged.

'I listen to a heap of music,' Alice said. 'And I also spend a lot of time outside in trees and the like and I don't mind reading.'

'I love art,' Lucy said brightly. 'Drawing, painting, anything.'

'She's really good, especially for a nine year old,' Molly said smiling at her little sister.

'I like playing Quidditch and I love reading and watching the stars,' Lily said cheerfully.

'She's the one you need to watch out for,' Fred II said watching his younger cousin. 'She may seem innocent but she's incredibly mischievous and sneaky.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Sirius said nodding but he too was watching the girl with a slightly wistful expression on his face.

'I like playing Quidditch and I'm a good chess player,' Hugo said and Ron looked up.

'He is,' Victoire shook her head. 'It's rather scary.'

'He can beat all of us easily,' Teddy said and Hugo tried to look modest but he was smiling at the praise.

'So you inherited Ron's chess skills,' Ginny said. 'I feel sorry for all of you,' she added glancing at the others and they all nodded.

'How do you know I didn't get better and some of that's me?' demanded Hermione and they all rolled their eyes.

'Because you suck at chess Hermione,' Ron said.

'You still can't beat Ron in our time,' Victoire added and Hermione glared at them all which caused them to snicker.

'Can we move on from my bad chess skills then?' Hermione asked and Lysander answered her plea.

'Okay, well I like reading the Quibbler and playing games but I also play a little piano, Teddy's teaching me,' he said.

'You're good student,' Teddy said smiling at his little honorary cousin.

'You're also a good teacher,' Victoire added and Roxanne mimed throwing up in her cup which caused the others to grin.

'Are you on the team?' asked Sirius trying to think back to last night.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I play Beater on the Slytherin team,' Emma said and Sirius and the twins nodded.

'Good position,' George said and they all laughed.

'I listen to a lot of music and I play the guitar,' Frank said and they nodded.

'I read a fair bit and I like to go exploring,' Lorcan said.

'And I enjoy cooking, making jewellery and experimenting with my cooking,' Pomona said and they all nodded.

'That's a lot of different things,' Bill said and they all nodded.

'We're all a bit different,' Victoire said.

'It's why we all get along,' Dominique said grinning.

**This chapter's done. I didn't change too much. Anyways onto the next one…**


	8. Where?

**Where?**

**2018**

'Where are the kids?' Mrs Weasley asked as her husband came back into the kitchen after she'd sent him out to find all their grandchildren.

Arthur shook his head slightly and looked at her, barely concealed panic in his eyes.

'They're not there,' he said and Molly Weasley felt as if the ground beneath her was snatched away. This couldn't be happening; they could not be missing…

'No,' she whispered, her face devoid of any colour. 'They can't be. Their probably just hiding,' she muttered, trying to convince herself.

Arthur shook his head. 'I found this,' he said quietly and held out his hand. There in his palm lay a shattered time turner and Molly felt herself sway slightly as panic set in.

'The kids are gone.'

'Finally a night to ourselves,' Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny on the couch. She smiled happily and curled up next to him.

'Thank Merlin for small mercies,' she said and Harry chuckled. The kids had been in and out of the house all summer so far and they doubted very much that it would change any time soon. Though they both knew they'd miss the kids by the time they went back to Hogwarts.

Ginny turned the wireless radio on and she hummed along to the song that drifted out of the speakers softly. Harry hugged and rested his head on top of hers as they sat, cuddled together on the couch in a quiet house normally over run with kids and family.

The windows were all thrown open and a warm summer breeze blew through them, catching the light curtains in a dance and blowing gently over their faces, brushing over eyelids and smiles, playing with strands of hair before rustling over to the books and the photos and the other knick-knacks.

The song changed and a slower song came on and Ginny smiled.

'Do you remember this song?' she asked and Harry listened to it for a second before he recognised the familiar tune.

'Of course,' he whispered and Ginny got to her feet and pulled Harry up with her. She put her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist and they danced together, slowly spinning on the spot and taking light steps.

Suddenly a bright silver light caught there attention as a patronus flew through the open window and they pulled apart slightly to look at it as it took the form of a weasel, Arthur's patronus.

'_Get over here as soon as possible. Something bad has happened to the kids.'_

Harry and Ginny froze and looked at each other's pale faces knowing they were just as pale as their significant other.

'Not the kids,' Ginny moaned slightly. Harry hugged her tightly before they sprang apart and he grabbed their coats while Ginny grabbed their shoes. They both had their wands already with them; they never left them lying around and had them with them at every waking moment.

They hurried over to the fireplace and Ginny threw a handful of green powder into the fireplace and green flames appeared. They both stepped in and Harry yelled, 'The Burrow!'

'It looks brilliant, Ron,' said Hermione as her husband placed a plate that was covered in spaghetti Bolognese.

'Why thank you,' said Ron, doffing an imaginary hat and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron poured out the water and they then sat down across from Hermione and they began to eat.

Ron had decided that while the kids were out they could make the most of it and so he'd made dinner and dessert and had served it in the dining room which was lit by candles and soft music was playing.

'What do you think?' he asked after Hermione had taken the first bite.

'It's wonderful,' she said after swallowing and he grinned.

They finished the spaghetti and Ron went to go get the pudding and ice cream. Hermione gazed around the room and smiled slightly to herself. All of a sudden a bright, silver light appeared and she quickly drew her wand before realising that it was a patronus which took on the form of Arthur's weasel.

However it didn't contain a happy greeting or the like. The words that it uttered in her father-in-law's voice caused her to go deathly pale, her heart sped up and her blood ran cold.

'_Get over here as soon as possible. Something bad has happened to the kids.'_

'Ron,' she called in a shaky voice.

'What is it?' he asked returning, frowning when he saw his wife staring at a spot on the floor where a rapidly fading silver mist was.

'What's wrong?' he asked in a more concerned tone when he caught sight of her expression.

'Something's happened to the kids,' she said and Ron swore his heart stopped when he heard these words. 'We have to get over to the Burrow, now,' she said, her voice full of panic and fear. Ron nodded and they both ran to the front room and grabbed their shoes before hurrying back to the fireplace and throwing floo powder into the grate.

Ron took Hermione's hand as they clambered in and yelled, 'The Burrow!'

George and Angelina clambered out of the fireplace and looked around, panic clearly written on their faces.

'What happened?' Angelina demanded.

'I went out to bring the kids in because it was getting dark,' Arthur began, 'but when I went out to the shed where they'd all been last, it was empty. It looked like they'd just dropped everything they'd been holding and ran out. I searched the entire garden but they weren't there.'

'So where are they?' George asked, while he sat down and Angelina sat down next to him.

'He hadn't finished,' Hermione said miserably. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny were the only other ones there yet and they all looked like death.

'I went back around to the shed in case they were hiding and then I found this next to the chestnut tree,' he held out a broken time turner and George's insides went cold and Angelina looked like she was about to pass out.

'Where?' she choked out and Arthur shook his head.

'We have no idea,' he said hoarsely. 'I'm going to ask Minerva to see if she can find out.'

The grate suddenly burst into life and Percy along with his wife, Audrey, fell out, both covered in ash but they didn't pay any attention to that fact.

'What's happened?' Percy asked and Audrey looked at them fearfully.

Arthur explained the story to them but George wasn't listening. Audrey soon sat down on the floor next to where Hermione was sitting and Percy sat on the armchair of Hermione's seat.

They were all silent for a while until the grate burst to life again.

Bill and Fleur stepped out, fear etched into Fleur's pale face.

'What's happened?' asked Bill and as Arthur explained their faces became even paler. Molly came in with cups of tea and they all sat there, drinking just to be doing something.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on the floor, Bill's arm around Fleur who was whiter than snow. They were all silent before Percy spoke up in a shaky voice.

'I can take it to the Department of Mysterious and explain to them what we know and maybe they can find out when the kids went to,' he said and the others all nodded and though the others didn't notice Harry's eyes went slightly darker.

Not too long after this announcement Luna and Rolf appeared in the fireplace and the story was explained yet again and just as they finished Neville, Hannah and Andromeda had arrived.

The story had been explained to them and they all sat in horrified silence. Hannah sat curled up next Neville and Luna sat on the arm of Harry's seat with Rolf standing next to her, his arm around her and Andromeda sat next to Molly on a chair from the kitchen.

After another five minutes the grate burst to life once more and the last pair of parents appeared. Draco and Astoria brushed the ash off their clothes and looked to Arthur for an explanation. After it had been explained they joined everyone in else in silence. Harry had given Astoria his seat and he was now seating at Ginny's feet.

'What now?' asked Neville in an unstable voice. Percy explained his plan again and they all nodded silently.

'We could ask Minerva and Kingsley for help as well,' Harry said quietly and they all seemed to sit up straighter and get control over their emotions once more. Taking action helped them all deal with this shocking news.

'I'll ask my sister for help, Daph may know something,' Astoria said and Harry nodded again.

'We could search the libraries,' Hermione offered. 'Hogwarts, the Heads, Black and Malfoy,' here she glanced at the two Malfoy's and they nodded.

'Mum will help with that,' Draco said, his normally pale face was as pale as marble.

'The Unspeakables can help,' Percy said.

'We'll work there,' Hermione said, looking at Harry and he nodded in agreement.

'That would be best,' Arthur nodded, Harry and Hermione did have the best ties with the Unspeakables.

'Well, me and Luna can search through the Black library,' Ginny said.

'I'll help with that or with Minerva and Kingsley at the Ministry,' Percy said.

'Me, Astoria, mum and Daphne will look through Malfoy library,' Draco offered.

'Me, Ang and Fleur can look through Hogwarts' library,' Ron said and Hermione nodded.

'I'll look through the Head's library,' Bill said, 'if we're allowed.'

'I'm sure we will and I'll help with that,' Neville said and Bill nodded in thanks.

'I think Rolf, Audrey, Andie and Hannah should stay here,' Hermione, 'except for work. We can use the Burrow as base.'

'What will we do?' asked Audrey. She felt particularly useless as she didn't understand the more complex pieces of magic at all considering her muggle background.

'We can bring stuff here and you can look through,' Harry said. 'That way we can get through more.'

Everyone nodded in agreement and Astoria got to her feet.

'I'm going to Daph's, I'll ask her for help now,' she said and Draco too got ready to leave.

'I'll go explain to mum what's happened,' he said and the two Malfoy's left after agreeing to meet up at the Burrow in the morning.

Neville and Hannah soon left with Luna and Rolf following. Percy and Audrey left with Percy intending to send an owl to Charlie.

Bill and Fleur left leaving Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry with Andie, Molly and Arthur.

'You can stay with us if you want Andie,' Ginny offered but Andromeda shook her head.

'I'll be fine,' she said and they nodded.

'We'd better go, we'll see you tomorrow,' Ron said and he and Hermione left with Andie, Harry and Ginny soon following.

Molly and Arthur headed up to bed in silence and everyone fell into uneasy sleeps that night after lying awake for a few hours, stomachs churning with worry and their imaginations conjuring up horrible visions of their children in trouble.

**I didn't change anything with this chapter so if there's some mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it!**


	9. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

Tonks and Mrs Weasley returned around eleven and gave all the kids their new clothes and Roxanne and Victoire immediately took it all upstairs and went to change.

Mrs Weasley began to make lunch straight away and Tonks collapsed in the seat next to Sirius who was laughing with the twins, Fred II and James about the different pranks they'd pulled. Albus and Scorpius were all discussing the latest addition to the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander were all talking about some creature with a weird name though Lorcan didn't seem too interested and soon left the conversation to talk with Lucy and Frank. Alice and Rose were all talking together while Louis was discussing his latest girlfriend with Molly who was shaking her head. Teddy and Dominique were joking about something from their time, from the sounds of it something about Dom's last boyfriend and her revenge while Pomona left to follow her two older cousins upstairs.

'And then,' Fred II choked out laughing. 'He turns around and yells which activated the Stinksap which went everywhere and so he was chasing us covered in Stinksap and flashing fluro colours.'

'Brilliant,' Sirius said and Remus rolled his eyes.

'Need any help?' asked Victoire as she entered the room now dressed in a very pale blue strap top which floated down and came to rest around her hips and a pair of light blue jeans. She'd pulled back her blonde hair in a bun and went over to the bench where Mrs Weasley was.

'Oh, it's fine dear,' she said but Victoire shook her.

'I honestly don't mind,' she insisted. 'I enjoy cooking though I'm not as good as Molly and Rox.'

'If you really want to,' Mrs Weasley said and Victoire nodded as she washed her hands.

'I help mum all the time,' she said.

'Really?' asked Mrs Weasley. 'I can never get Ginny into the kitchen. She just refuses to cook.'

'Yeah, Aunt Ginny still hates cooking but Uncle Harry's the cook, a really good one too.'

'Really?' she said glancing at Harry.

'Yeah, I love his treacle tart though I'm normally not too fond of it but his is really nice,' Victoire said happily as she cut up the cucumber.

'What about your mother?' asked Mrs Weasley, keeping her voice light as she remembered the very pretty Fleur Delacour.

'Oh yeah, mum doesn't love cooking but she enjoys it enough,' Victoire said. 'She made sure we ate food that came from France as well seeing as she's French and we're half French.'

'Do you visit France at all,' asked Mrs Weasley and she glanced at her granddaughter.

'Yeah, every two years we go over there, sometimes we'll go over two years in a row. And sometimes Aunt Gabby, that's mum's younger sister, will come over here with Gran-maman and Gran-papa and Uncle Adrien.'

'She doesn't have any kids?'

'No, she's only 22, she's only just gotten married,' Victoire said.

'How old was your mother when she married?' asked Mrs Weasley as she buttered the bread.

'Er – mum was 20,' Victoire said as the door behind them opened. Roxanne and Pomona entered followed by Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Mad-Eye.

'Albus, what are you all doing here?' asked Remus, slightly surprised.

'Oh, I just thought it would be a nice idea to see the children and perhaps ask them a few questions,' he said cheerfully before turning to Mrs Weasley and Victoire. 'If that's not a problem with you Molly?'

'Oh, of course not,' she said and the three men sat at the table. Lily suddenly grinned, knowing exactly what would get everyone confused and liven this place up.

'Hi uncle Sev,' Lily cried and the future kids whipped around as Lily went over to Snape and hugged him.

The present teens all looked stunned but not as much as Snape himself.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Er – ' Albus began but he had no idea what to say next so just fell silent.

'Do I want to know?' asked Harry and Teddy shook his head.

'She thinks of him like another uncle,' he explained. 'Don't ask why, it is way too complicated to explain. Also, she's the only one of us he gets along with. Well, he gets along with Al as well which was a shock seeing as he looks so much like you but I guess him being sorted into Slytherin and being top of his year in Potions helped.'

Mrs Weasley and Victoire handed out lunch and joined the conversations going all around the table. Lily was sitting between Snape and Hugo and was discussing Hogwarts with Hugo and which house they'd get into and what they'd do during the year and where they'd go in Hogsmeade once they could go there.

Dominique, Louis, James, Fred II, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Tonks were all talking about Quidditch while next to them Lucy and Lysander were chatting happily about the owl Lysander had found in their time. Rose, Hermione and Albus were discussing books and Teddy and Victoire were talking quietly to each other. The others were all discussing different things and laughing loudly.

In other words a lunch that Severus Snape wished he had missed. The most shocking part was Lily's attitude towards him. Being a Potter he had expected her to show no respect towards him and loathe the ground he walks on. Just because she looks so much like his Lily didn't mean a thing. He had been proven dramatically wrong however. The girl was friendly, funny and reminded him a bit of _her_. The most startling thing about her was how she treated him. She seemed to look up to him and even to care greatly about him. This shocked him but, even though her eyes were so much like James Potter's they were as easy to read as Lily's had been and they were not lying about her loving attitude to him.

Dumbledore was talking cheerfully with Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and even Molly who he soon discovered was an incredibly bright girl. He watched with interest the future kids who all seemed happy. However, in their eyes was a slight knowing look as if they knew things about the rest of them that only they knew. This, he supposed, was true as they came from the future and would know what happened to everyone in this room. He frowned slightly as he wondered if everyone in the room would live. His blue eyes rested on Harry for a second. Did he defeat Voldemort like the prophecy said? Would this war finally end? And who wouldn't survive?

Unknowingly, Harry's thoughts were on a similar route as Dumbledore's. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind but he couldn't help but wonder about the outcome of the war. These kids were all bright and happy and seemed so untouched by war that he couldn't help but hope that it was over and they lived in a peaceful time unlike he did. But what if they were just good actors? What if Voldemort did win the war and they were all now living in incredibly dark times? But he shook his head slightly. The youngest wouldn't be that good at acting and their eyes were all full of innocence, even Teddy's who was the eldest seemed to contain an innocence that he himself did not. Why was that? Did that mean that they had won the war? That Voldemort was dead in the future? How many were lost? He shivered slightly at that thought. He didn't really want to think about it and once again he was pleased that it was certain Ron and Hermione made it through.

'Where the hell do you get all your pranking stuff?' asked Sirius amused and the twins were grinning after Dominique had finished telling them about a prank she had pulled a few years ago.

'Uncle George's joke shop,' James said without thinking and the twins smiles faded.

'Uncle George's joke shop?' they repeated and James, Fred II and Dom glanced at each other, something akin to horror gracing their features.

'Why is it just my shop?' asked George. 'What about Fred?'

'Er – 'Dom said glancing helplessly at James who looked just as lost as her.

'Something happens to me,' Fred said quietly. 'That's it, isn't it? I'm dead.'

The three future kids paled ever so slightly and Sirius and the twins watched them, not really wanting to know the truth. No one else had noticed their discussion or their expressions.

'Is he?' whispered George and when none of the kids answered he snapped, the fear breaking through the dam he had built and just flooded through him. 'IS HE OR ISN'T HE?'

'What's the matter?' asked Mrs Weasley, her eyes narrowing at her sons raised voice but she grew worried when she noticed his expression. Everyone else had fallen silent and was watching them.

'They won't tell us if Fred's dead or not,' George said, fighting to keep his voice even and not to let his worry make it break.

'What?' gasped Ginny and everyone stared at the future kids who had all paled slightly.

'Fred… dead,' whispered Mrs Weasley. It was her worst fears come true. She couldn't hear this but she knew it would eat at her unless she did hear it.

Dominique lowered her cornflower blue eyes which told everyone the truth more than what words ever could.

Ginny gasped and tears filled all the Weasley's eyes as well as Harry and Hermione. George slumped in his seat and Fed put an arm around him.

'When?' asked Mr Weasley softly.

'The Final Battle in 1998,' Victoire said gently.

'When exactly?' demanded Ron.

'The 2nd of May,' Victoire said delicately and Hermione glanced at her.

'Your birthday,' she murmured and Victoire nodded.

'I was born exactly two years later,' she said quietly before continuing. 'My name means victory in French.'

'I knew it was familiar,' Hermione mumbled to herself shock and horror numbing the pain at the moment.

'Who else?' Dumbledore asked quietly and the kids glanced at each other.

'Do you want us to go chronologically, it'll be easier to understand,' Teddy said and Dumbledore nodded.

'Okay, at the end of this school year a fight breaks out in the Department of Mysteries,' Teddy said glancing at Dumbledore whose eyes widened slightly. 'In the fight Sirius was killed.'

'What? No,' Harry said looking at his godfather desperately. Teddy's heart clenched and he understood what Harry was going through. Just the thought of losing his Harry was incredibly painful. Remus was also staring, aghast at his best friend. Now he'd lost them all.

Sirius, though pale, seemed to accept this quickly and moved so he could put an arm around Harry as Tonks hugged Remus.

'The next school year was darker as the Ministry realized after the fight that Voldemort was back,' Victoire continued before Dom cut in.

'Well, it is kind of hard to miss when he's standing in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic,' she said sarcastically and Victoire rolled her eyes.

'Anyways, Death Eaters got into the castle and – er –' here she hesitated before continuing. 'And – er – Snape killed Dumbledore.'

'WHAT?'

Everyone was staring at Snape shocked and hatred blossomed onto their features except for Dumbledore who looked slightly curious.

'Continue please,' he said and Victoire nodded.

'Anyways, Voldemort took over Britain completely and the trio went on the run,' here she glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione who glanced at her and each other. 'You managed to destroy a few of the things that were keeping Voldemort alive before a battle broke out at Hogwarts which has later been called the Battle of Hogwarts or the Final Battle. Here quite a few people died including Tonks and Remus,' she paused again as Tonks eyes filled with tears.

'You're an orphan?' she asked Teddy who nodded, his hair darkening with every passing second so now it was as black as Harry's hair. Tonks quickly went over to him and hugged him with Remus following shortly after.

'You can continue Vic,' Ted said in a thick voice and his girlfriend nodded.

'The three of you destroyed the rest of Voldemorts life lines. Er – Fred was killed and then Snape was but before he died he gave you some memories that proved he was on our side the entire time and had been forced to kill Dumbledore by Dumbledore himself.' Lily had now moved closer to Snape and to his surprise she took his hand in her smaller one and leant her head against his arm. He looked at her, slightly confused about what to do but she didn't seem to want anything else so he let her be.

'After that Harry realized that a piece of Voldemort lived inside of him from the night he tried to kill you when you were one and you handed yourself over,' Hermione and Ron went deathly pale at this and Hermione grabbed Harrys hand while Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder as if to make sure he was still there. Sirius' arm tightened around Harry while everyone else stared at Victoire wide eyed.

'He hit you with the killing curse but it didn't kill you but the piece of Voldemort and you faked your death. You then shocked everyone by reappearing in the Great Hall where you explained a bit before killing Voldemort once and for all.'

A loud silence filled the kitchen and they were all staring at her in shock. Tears ran down most of the pale faces and Victoire shifted uncomfortably. Hermione and Ron had tightened their grip on Harry who leant into them as Sirius continued to hug him. George had his arm wrapped tightly around Fred and Teddy was still being crushed by his parents.

After a while Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised his wand.

'I think it best if I wipe everyone's memories but make sure you understand, without knowing why, that certain people aren't there in the future.'

They all nodded and brushed away the last of their tears as Dumbledore whispered something a pale purple light washed over them all and the future kids watched their expressions lift and become cheerful once more.

'Thank you for lunch Molly, it was wonderful,' Dumbledore said as he, Snape and Mad Eye got to their feet.

'Oh, it was nothing Albus,' she said cheerfully as Lily gave Snape a firm hug and the three men left the kitchen which was soon filled with bright laughter once more.

**I didn't change anything in this chapter really so onto the next chapter. Hope you like it.**


	10. Cleaning Continues

**Cleaning Continues**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

After lunch had ended, the time travellers seemed to be more subdued than they had been in the morning which puzzled everyone else though they weren't too bothered by it.

After the now clean dishes were put away, Mrs Weasley announced that they should continue with the cleaning so there was more room for everyone.

A lot of the kids grumbled at this, the loudest being the twins, James, Fred II and Louis. Mrs Weasley split them up and gave them instructions and then sent them on their way.

James, George and Roxanne all ended up cleaning out an old and mouldy cupboard in a bedroom on the third floor though the boys quickly got bored of this. Their minds began to wander and they began to think of other things they could be doing.

'This is boring, Rox,' James complained and Roxanne rolled her eyes.

'Really? I never noticed Captain Obvious,' she drawled.

'Oh, shut up, Sergeant Sarcastic,' he grumbled and George couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'Than stop complaining.'

'I'll complain all I want, thanks.'

'You won't if you wish to see tomorrow.'

'You wouldn't kill me.'

'Wanna bet? Cause it's very tempting right now.'

'You love me too much.'

'Not enough to stop me from poisoning your dinner tonight.'

'One, you don't have any poison and two, now I know you'll be poisoning my dinner I won't eat it.'

'Ah, we're in the House of Black; how hard do you think it would be to find some poison? And you would never skip dinner.'

James scowled and Roxanne smirked triumphantly before sighing and brushing her hair off of her face.

'Though I must admit this is getting very boring.'

'Ah, ha,' James grinned. 'So now you agree with me.'

'I thought I told you to shut up.'

'No, you told me to stop complaining. I am not complaining. I am gloating.'

'I distinctly remember telling you to shut up.'

'Even if you did, you should know by now I won't.'

Roxanne sighed again as George turned to look at them, amusement written clearly on his face.

'Do you two always bicker like this?' he asked and Roxanne groaned while James smirked.

'Yeah, a bit,' James said and George sat back.

'I agree with you both though, this is too boring to continue. Why don't we find something else to do?'

'What do you have in mind?' asked James, a knowing grin unfurling across his face.

'This place needs something to liven it up,' George said with a mischievous grin which had both James and Roxanne lean forward eagerly. 'And I'm sure I know just the thing to do the trick…'

Victoire slowly dried her hands on a towel in the bathroom before she left the room to head back to where she had left Lily and Sirius cleaning the small bathroom on the second floor.

She walked back along the corridor, fully intending to go straight back downstairs to where they were but instead something caught her eye.

A door ahead of her, near the staircase, was ajar and as Victoire approached she realised how dark it was inside.

She hesitated slightly outside the door, pulling out her wand as she went, but soon her curiosity overrode her common sense and she pushed open the black door and lit her wand.

She was standing in the entrance of what looked like a large library. Dark shelves were everywhere she looked and they were covered in thick, dusty volumes. Victoire's eyes widened and she knew there must be at least one book in here about time travel that could help them. Before she could look anymore she heard a shout from behind her and she reluctantly left the dark library to see what, or more likely who, was causing the ruckus.

Sirius, who had grown bored with the cleaning, was swinging a giggling Lily around the room when they heard the shout. He put the little girl who so resembled his fallen friend down and leading her by the hand, he headed out onto the landing just as Victoire came rushing down, her wand already drawn and lit for some reason.

'What happened?' asked Sirius but she shrugged.

'No idea,' she said and they headed towards the staircase that led down to the first floor.

'It was probably Jamie, Freddie or Uncle's Fred and George,' Lily said and Victoire nodded.

They reached the first floor and Victoire led the way over to where the drawing room was. She extinguished her wand and then pushed the door open. The sound of footsteps from behind them announced the arrival of Mrs Weasley, Scorpius, Albus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hugo.

All of them burst out laughing except Mrs Weasley when their eyes landed on what had happened in the drawing room. The whole room was drenched in green goo which was covered in glitter. As they were watching hot pink confetti fell from the ceiling and James, Roxanne and George joined the laughing group. Standing in the middle of the room stood Remus, Alice, Fred and Louis and all four of them were covered in the goo, glitter and confetti.

'Who did this?' asked Mrs Weasley as everyone else arrived on the scene and joined in the laughter.

Albus and Scorpius glanced at one another having a shrewd idea who it was and when they glanced over at James they both caught sight of the small, proud smirk fluttering around the edge of his lips. They smirked at one another and Scorpius cleared his throat.

'I think I have a good idea of who did this,' he said and James groaned slightly when he saw them smirking.

'Who?' demanded Fred but Alice and Louis both realised who had pranked them.

'Damn the three of you to hell,' Louis snapped as he tried to wipe the goo out of his silvery hair but only succeeded in rubbing it in. He groaned at this and then scowled at James, Roxanne and George. Alice joined him in with glaring at them. She'd known it was a bad idea to put the three of them together. Clearly her grandmother had thought Roxanne was sensible and didn't do pranks. Well, she was about to learn how wrong she had been with thinking that.

'Who did it?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'James, George and Roxanne,' Alice said and Fred looked at his twin in shock and Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius just laughed harder.

'Roxanne?' repeated Mrs Weasley and Roxanne smiled sheepishly while Rose rolled her eyes.

'Roxie escaped Uncle George's genes just as much as Fred did,' she explained. 'She just doesn't flaunt it about and is way subtler than Fred is.'

Remus just sighed, resigned and pulled out his wand while the others continued to laugh at their predicament. All the time travellers seemed to be particularly amused by Louis' problem as he continued to try and remove the goo from his hair.

'What's up with him?' asked Ron and Albus snorted.

'He's just a little bit aware of his own appearance,' he muttered.

'That's an understatement,' Rose said, shaking her head. 'He definitely knows he looks good, unfortunately.'

'That's why this is amusing,' Scorpius added on and Hermione glanced at the three of them.

'How long have you three been friends?' she asked and they glanced at each other.

'Er, only eleven months or so,' Rose said, clearly double checking her calculations in her head.

'Really?'

'Yeah, we met on the train going to Hogwarts, really awkward ,' Scorpius shook his head and the others smirked.

'How awkward?' inquired Harry and the three of them snickered.

'Incredibly,' Albus smirked. 'None of us were talking for half an hour or so.'

'Why?' frowned Hermione.

'Because, you're our parents and Draco is Scorp's dad. The four of you hated each other while at school. We'd all heard stories about it and now we were all sitting in a compartment and it was just the three of us,' he continued and Rose shook her head at the memory as Mrs Weasley told James, George and Roxanne off.

'Ah, that could get awkward,' Ron admitted and the three nodded.

'How did you get out of it?' asked Harry who looked amused.

'Quidditch,' Scorpius said.

'Yeah, he finally managed to spit something out,' Albus snickered.

'Why didn't you say something?' asked Hermione who was still frowning slightly.

'I already started by introductions,' Albus explained. 'It was his turn to say something.'

'Yeah, it's hard to think of something to say when all that's going through you head is "why this compartment? Of all the compartments,"' Scorpius grinned and Albus nodded in agreement.

'It is amazing that out of a whole trainful of compartments you sat with us.'

'Why didn't you just try and find another compartment?' asked Harry as the group began to make its way down into the kitchen except the four who had been pranked. Apparently the goo and confetti could be removed by magic but the glitter had to be removed manually so they went off to have a shower.

'One, I didn't realise who they were until I'd opened the door and it would have looked weird if I opened the door and then closed it before walking off. And two, I wanted to prove to them I wasn't my father,' Scorpius shrugged.

'You don't like your father?' asked Ron as they took seats at the table as Mrs Weasley, Victoire and Mr Weasley began to get dinner ready.

'No, I do, we get along great,' Scorpius insisted. 'He changed after the war. I mean my dad and Al's dad, you,' he nodded at Harry, 'get along after the war. I mean, you weren't great friends but you no longer hated each other and I know he spoke civilly with Rose's mum but I wasn't sure what the three of you would have told Al and Rose. And seeing as Rose wasn't all that cooperative it just made me want to prove myself even more.'

'You weren't cooperative?' questioned Harry and Rose shook her head.

'I don't know why but with what dad had told me about their earlier years and I guess I didn't want to trust him,' Rose shrugged. 'I don't even know why I gave you the cold shoulder.'

'Did you?' asked Hermione, looking at Al who shook his head.

'Nah, Al was decent to me from the beginning,' Scorpius said.

'I knew what it was like to be judged on your appearance and name alone,' Albus shrugged. 'It's incredibly annoying so I wasn't about to do it.'

'True,' Harry nodded, scowling slightly and Albus smiled.

'Yeah, then we just started talking and ended up getting along,' Rose shrugged and then looked around to where all the other were talking.

Soon enough dinner was served as Remus, Alice, Fred and Louis entered the room again with a little bit of glitter still on them and Bill asked a question that had crossed his mind earlier that day.

'So what do we all do, as jobs I mean?' he asked and the kids looked up.

'Well, you still work at the desk job for Gringotts but you don't mind,' Molly said as she put her goblet down.

'Uncle Charlie still works with dragons but he comes home every Christmas and summer,' she continued. 'Dad works as the Minister's Senior Undersecretary –'

'So he still works for the Ministry?' asked George, with a slight note of disgust in his voice.

'Yeah, he didn't want to,' Victoire interrupted, 'but Kingsley insisted on it.'

'Wait, Kingsley's Minister?' asked Sirius with a grin and the kids nodded, smiles spreading across their faces as well.

'Yeah, a really good one too,' James grinned. 'So we can literally say we have friends in high places.'

Sirius snorted and Remus shook his head while the time travellers grinned.

'It's true though,' James shrugged.

'Anyways,' Molly continued, rolling her eyes at her cousin. 'Uncle Ron is an Auror, second in command actually.'

'Wow,' Ron said. 'Really?'

'Uh huh,' Alice nodded as she reached for a bread roll.

'Yeah, Uncle Harry is the Head Auror so there's no problems there seeing as you two get along better then brilliantly,' Roxanne said smiling.

'Uncle Neville was an Auror but now he's the Herbology professor,' Albus said.

'Really good professor too and we're not just saying that either,' Teddy said.

'Uncle Rolf has written a few books,' Lily piped up and the others nodded slightly.

'Aunt Fleur doesn't work and neither does Aunt Audrey,' James put in.

'Aunt Angelina used to help teach kids how to fly,' Victoire said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

'Aunt Hermione works in the Department of Creature Rights and Laws,' Dominique said and a few frowned.

'The what?' asked Mr Weasley and Rose smiled.

'It's a department that Mum actually started up,' she explained. 'It's basically a department to help out half breeds and other creatures and fight for their rights.'

Remus looked up at this and couldn't stop the question from spilling forth.

'Half breed rights?' he asked sounding slightly hopeful and all the time travellers smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, Veela's, Centaurs, Werewolves,' Dominique said. 'And house-elves,' she added and Hermione beamed.

'I did that?' she asked, wonder clear in her voice as the others glanced at her.

'Not alone of course,' Louis said. 'I mean Uncle Harry and Lavender Brown helped with the werewolf laws and such but yeah, it was your brainchild.'

Hermione sat there looking stunned and Molly decided to move on.

'Aunt Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser for a few years before retiring and now you're a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet,' she said and Ginny's eyes widened.

'Ginny can't play Quidditch though,' Fred said confused.

'Ah, I wouldn't bet on that if I were you,' Teddy said, amusement colouring his voice.

'Aunt Hannah is the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron and Aunt Luna was a wizarding naturalist for a while but now she's the editor of the Quibbler,' Victoire said glancing slightly at Hermione to see what her reaction was knowing her opinion of the magazine when she was younger. Hermione seemed to notice this and wisely kept her mouth shut.

'I think that's it,' Rose said and Fred II nodded.

'So what do you all want to be?' asked Ginny.

'Quidditch player!' cried James and the others rolled their eyes and Sirius grinned.

'Follow in your mum's footsteps huh?' taunted George but James glared at him.

'I've wanted to play professionally since I was six,' he said.

'Really?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Yep, since my first game,' he said happily and helped himself to seconds.

'Well, I'm training to be an Auror and Vic a Healer so I guess that gives us away huh,' Teddy said smiling slightly.

'I want to do something with gardening,' Molly said thoughtfully. 'I'm not sure exactly what yet though.'

'The joke shop,' Fred II said with a grin.

'Don't know. Something spontaneous,' Dominique said and the others smiled slightly.

'Of course,' Louis teased.

'Shut up Lou,' she said and he smirked.

'Something to do with food,' Roxanne said cheerfully.

'An author,' Rose said as she put her fork down on her now empty plate.

'No idea,' Albus said. 'Possibly a Healer, sounds interesting.'

'Don't know,' Scorpius shrugged. 'I'm too young to have figured it out,' he smirked.

'Something to do with art,' Lucy said brightly and Victoire smiled.

'Lucy's brilliant at drawing and painting for her age,' she explained.

'I have no idea,' Lorcan said.

'Probably the Quibbler,' Lysander said.

'I have no idea,' Louis said. 'Maybe Quidditch, the joke shop or possibly a journalist.'

'Curse Breaker,' Hugo grinned at Bill who smiled.

'It's definitely a great job,' he said and Hugo nodded,

'You've told me all about it,' he said enthusiastically.

'Herbology pathway,' Alice said before she stifled a yawn.

'Bed after this,' Mrs Weasley said, noticing this and the kids groaned.

'I don't know,' Pomona admitted. 'Maybe work with food.'

'Maybe writing or something similar,' Lily shrugged.

'Music or something,' Frank said quietly.

'Diverse,' Ron said and they all nodded.

'All right,' Mrs Weasley said getting to her feet. 'Bed all of you.'

The kids grumbled as they got to their feet and made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, remembering to be quiet around the portraits, and made their way into their bedrooms where they got changed and dropped off to sleep, one by one.

**This chapter has now been edited! Two more to go before my new chapter…**


	11. Need To Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Need To Escape**

The sun rose slowly over the grimy street that was full of houses that appeared to be either falling apart at the edges or they were beyond covered in filth. Not even the soft glow of the morning sun rays managed to brighten the homes and neglected gardens full of dry, brittle grass.

In the apparently none existent house of number 12 the house was almost completely silent except for a single person in the kitchen. The young teenager with long red hair sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of water slowly, her unfocused eyes fixed on the bottom of the doorway. A clock on the wall ticked but other than that no noise was made. She continued to stare, her thoughts all over the place as she attempted to organise everything in her mind.

She seemed to come out of her thoughts all of a sudden and she blinked, brushing her hair off her face. She glanced around the room and for a second she could imagine, if she closed her eyes that maybe nothing had changed. It was that same deathly stillness that existed only when her family was asleep. She may love the rowdiness and noise of her family but these were her moments where she could organise her thoughts and just not think for once. She breathed in the stillness of the air and sighed when she noticed that she could smell that musty scent that appeared in places of abandonment and neglect. She opened her eyes and looked around the kitchen that still had dust on the surfaces no matter how much cleaning was done.

A sudden noise to her left caught her attention and she glanced over at the door of the kitchen cupboard under the boiler. A small, hunch-backed house elf that looked rather grumpy stood there. He wore a filthy loincloth round his middle and he seemed surprised to see her sitting there. A moment later Dominique Weasley realised who the house elf was.

'Kreacher?' she asked, stunned. Another person, or in this case house elf, she had not been prepared to see.

He seemed stunned that she knew his name and the tone in which she spoke was odd to him. It wasn't scathing or reproachful. She didn't sound disgusted unlike all the other red heads. He guessed she was from the same group of brats who had just arrived there the other night. But she seemed … different.

'Kreacher? Is that you?' she asked again, kneeling down so she was next to him. Her hair was messy and she only wore a pair of light blue pyjama shorts and a white tank top.

He didn't know how to respond to her and she seemed to realise this as she hesitated before continuing.

'Considering you don't know who I am I'm guessing no one told you about us,' she said and Kreacher found himself nodding. The girl seemed to know him and was kind. Why, he wondered. She looked just like all those other Weasley brats but there was something different about her. The others spoke in tones of disgust towards him and of other things such as certain authority figures and of serpents and his old mistress' and masters family.

'Well, I guess I should introduce myself,' she continued with a bright smile and the elf found himself stuck, unable to leave this intriguing human who, in a house full of others, she spent her time talking to him as though he was an … equal?

'I'm Dominique Weasley,' she said, pausing for a second before holding her hand out for him to shake. But as soon as she said her last name Kreacher was brought to his senses.

'Nasty blood traitor Weasley,' he snapped and Dominique faltered, her expression akin to one being slapped.

'Filthy, bad blood, now there are even more of you. If only my mistress was still alive she'd fix this problem,' he continued and Dominique's expression hardened, knowing exactly what Mrs Walburga Black would have done.

'Kreacher,' she said one last time in a voice that spoke of being unsure. He pulled away from her completely and her hand fell to her side.

'Bad blood, stay away from Kreacher, filthy blood traitor, mudblood lover,' he spat and Dominique's eyes flashed in anger as she attempted to reign in her uncontrollable temper.

'Stay away from Kreacher, all of you mudblood lover-'

'Shut UP,' she yelled as she leapt to her feet. Kreacher paused as he stared at her in shock, wondering if he would hit him.

'Just shut up about things you don't understand!' she continued to yell and when she met his eyes her fury seemed to double and he flinched when she moved but she made no move towards him and instead ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Kreacher remained where he was in shock as he stared at the still trembling door and he flinched again when he heard the front door fly open before slamming shut with a bang that reverberated throughout the entire house.

Molly was jerked awake from her calm sleep at the sound of a door slam and she sat up and fumbled for her glasses before she managed to push them onto her nose and she blinked as the room came into focus. Rose and Hermione were rubbing their eyes blearily while Ginny was also sitting up and looking around. Victoire meanwhile was grumbling and buried her head deeper into her pillow until the door flew open and Louis came in only wearing boxers. Hermione and Ginny went red and pulled their blankets to them closer though the other three girls were so used to this behaviour that they just looked at him and Molly crawled out of her bed and stumbled upright and looked at him, demanding answers.

'What happened?' asked Rose, her voice still thick with sleep while Victoire had raised her head and was peering at her younger brother through her messy blonde hair which covered her face.

'I don't know,' he said as he sank down onto the end of Molly's bed and she followed suit and sat beside him.

'What do you mean, you don't know?' huffed Victoire, clearly annoyed at being woken up and now was told there was possibly no reason as to why she was no awake at this, in her opinion, un-godly hour.

'What I mean is that Teddy and all the other, of age people made everyone who was still under age, stay upstairs while they check out what the hell that noise was,' Louis replied calmly as he leaned back on Molly's bed. She rolled her eyes at him as Hermione and Ginny relaxed slightly despite the fact there was a half-naked boy in their room.

'It had better be a damn well good reason to why loud noises are being created at such an early hour,' Victoire said and Molly, Rose and Louis rolled their eyes.

'It's only too early for you Vic,' Rose said as she fell backwards, her head hitting her pillow loudly.

'What is the time?' asked Ginny and Hermione grabbed her watch, if anything, just to avoid having to look at Louis.

'Seven thirty,' she said and Victoire groaned.

Molly stood up as she decided that as long as she was awake she may as well get ready. She pushed her hair off her face and pulled on a pair of socks before wandering over to where her clothes were. She glanced out of the slightly grimy window and caught sight of her appearance in the reflection but she barely gave it a seconds notice before continuing with her search. She wore a light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were on a slight angle.

The door flew open behind her and they all looked up as Tonks glanced in as if checking as to who was in the room before running back out, the door slamming shut behind her, barely covering the muttered oath as she stumbled and stubbed her toe.

They all glanced at each other and barely two minutes had passed before Teddy came into the room, his hair windswept and he was breathing hard as if he had been running. He glanced at them all before turning to Victoire, Louis, Rose and Molly and he spoke to them.

'Dominique's gone.'

Dominique panted for breath as she paused by a rusted chain link fence which had clearly seen better days. She looked over the top of the fence and saw a small, broken down playground and she jumped over the fence which swayed slightly under her weight.

She made her way over to the swings and sat down, brushing her hair off her face and she looked up at the cloudless sky. It was still early in the morning but it was already heating up.

She glanced around her taking in the slide that was covered in rust and the see-saw which was broken and unusable. She took hold of the metal chain and pushed gently against the ground causing the swing to move.

She sat like that for several minutes, not thinking at all, before she allowed her thoughts to turn back to her latest rash move.

Okay, so leaving the house hadn't been her best idea but she was so sick of that house. It had been driving her up the wall and she'd barely been there for two days. She just couldn't get away from the fact that she was in a different time and that everything was so different. She was surprised though that it had been a house elf's mutterings that had caused her to fly into a fury that blinded her so much that by the time she gained clear thought again, she was several blocks away.

She knew that if anyone were to walk past she most definitely would draw attention to herself, a teenage girl in her pyjamas at a broken down playground at seven thirty in the morning. Because that won't attract any attention at all.

She sighed but couldn't bring herself to walk back yet. Here at least she could pretend that she was back home. That she and her cousins would spend the day at the beach and that they would all go to Granny's on Sunday for the big family dinner and Uncle Charlie would be there because it was summer and he always returned for the summer.

She sighed again and looked up at the sky as she swung back and forth. She'd needed to escape and it had only been two days! She wasn't going to last at this rate considering they would probably be stuck here for a fortnight or so at least.

She remained lost in thought until she heard the sound of a rusty gate creak open.

Teddy, Roxanne and Victoire along with Tonks, who was disguised as girl in her late teens with short brown hair, raced down the front steps all four still looking as if they had only just woken up as their hair was ruffled.

Roxanne, who had bribed her way onto the rescue mission by claiming that as she was Dominique's best friend she may get though her thick head, led the way but they paused once on the street before deciding to split up.

Roxanne ended walking along a street that was just as bad as Grimmauld Place in ways of decorating skills. She sighed as she looked around for possible hiding places, knowing full well that Dominique could be anywhere.

She noticed an old park up ahead and she sped up and sighed in relief when she caught sight of the figure sitting on the swing, looking up at the sky, her hair blowing around her face, keeping her expression hidden.

Roxanne pushed open the rusty gate and Dominique looked around. When she saw who it was she turned her attention back to the sky and Roxanne walked over to the other swing and sat down. She didn't speak and after a moment Dominique sighed before speaking herself.

'I was just sick of everything. That house is driving me nuts. I don't know how you can stand it. We're living with people who are dead in our time,' Dominique burst out but still Roxanne kept silent, knowing she needed to get it off her chest.

'I couldn't take it anymore,' she cried and she leapt off the swing and swung around to stare at Roxanne who met her angry gaze calmly.

'I mean sure, it surprised even me that it was a house elf who doesn't even know who I am to set me off but what he said just pissed me off. I've had enough of this. I can't be locked up like some prisoner! What have I done to deserve this? Why did we have to travel to the past like this? Why us? Hasn't our family gone through enough or is fate truly as sick and sadistic as some people say? Why?' she whispered the last word and stared at Roxanne, all her anger drained out of her and now a desperate hopelessness filled her eyes.

Roxanne stood up and wrapped her arms around Dominique and rested her head on Dominique's shoulder. Dominique buried her face in Roxanne's dark hair and fought for composure as she gasped for breath and tears trailed down her face. Roxanne didn't say anything as her best friend sobbed into her hair but after a while Dominique became silent and she stopped trembling. Roxanne pulled back but still kept her arms around the other girl and smiled slightly at her.

'Feel better now?' she asked and Dominique smiled and laughed weakly as she brushed her tears away. She hugged Roxanne gently before stepping out of Roxanne's embrace. She took a deep breath before meeting Roxanne dark eyes again.

'Thanks for that,' she said and Roxanne smiled and took Dominique's hand and led her over to the gate.

'C'mon, the others will be worried.'

**Okay first of all I know this is short compared to the last couple of chapters but I knew I should get something up so this is it and I'm sorry if it's not great.**

**Next I am really sorry that it took this long for me to update but I haven't been in the best … mind frame lately and was in no mood to write. Things have been difficult lately as I've had to deal with a few problems at home, with my best friend and then myself. So I haven't been too great lately.**

**I'm not going to make any promises about when the nest chapter will be up as I'm still not feeling too great but hopefully within the next fortnight. **

**Again, I'm really sorry but as I said, a lot of problems have found their way to me in one hit and it's taken a while for me to even consider writing again.**

**I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this but if you are can you please review as it would probably cheer me up and get me motivated to write faster.**

**A/N 2: Just fixed up a few things and not much else for this one! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Permission Granted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Permission Granted**

After the yelling had finally died down and breakfast had been served, everyone was silent as they ate, not daring to make too much noise in case it set off the screaming once more.

Mrs Weasley sent her future granddaughter dark looks every few seconds while Dominique was steadily glaring a hole into the table top.

Sirius kept sending her sympathetic looks and Roxanne nudged her, trying to get her to eat instead of just pushing it around as she was. The other kids glanced at one another and avoided Mrs Weasley's fiery gaze.

After five more minutes of this Dominique threw her fork and knife down causing a loud clang to echo through the room. She stood up so fast her chair flew backwards before she stormed out of the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind her.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Roxanne got to her feet. She picked up two slices of toast and left the kitchen in a much quieter fashion compared to her temperamental cousin.

Victoire sighed before returning to her breakfast and her cousins followed suit.

'Is she always this infuriating and reckless?' asked Mrs Weasley. Victoire glanced at her grandmother before answering.

'You have to understand that in our time we're completely free. We only have to be in a family member's house by dark or at least have an adult know where we are. This is a massive change for all of us, being locked up in this house, not even able to leave for a few seconds. Dom's always loved the outdoors and is rarely inside during the holidays so this is even worse for her. She hates being locked up,' she hesitated before adding in a soft voice, 'I think she just loves having the right of choice to leave the house but here that right is gone and she's being treated as prisoner in her mind.'

The other cousins didn't seem to have anything to add so they fell back into silence though more thoughtful than tense. Until Lily spoke up and demonstrated the reason Louis believed she would make a great Ravenclaw.

'Why don't we leave the house?' she said and everyone stared at her. 'Dom may be the first to go off but all of us are going to lose it soon. We can leave the house looking different and in small groups to Diagon Alley or even Hogsmeade.'

'That's genius Lils,' Molly said after everyone had been silent, either going over what she said or, if they were from the present, staring at the ten-year-old in shock and awe.

The kids turned to Mrs Weasley and she sighed as she looked at their hopeful expressions.

'I suppose we can ask Albus if it's okay,' she said slowly, glancing at her husband and he nodded in agreement,

The kids grinned and went back to their meals. Victoire caught sight of Sirius' expression and an idea struck her.

'We may have to have our furry companion accompany us,' she said, smiling at him and he looked up, hope bringing his eyes to life.

'We'll see,' Mrs Weasley said and the kids nodded.

'And about Dom,' Molly said, turning to her namesake and grandmother who looked up. 'Give her time; she'll come around.'

Roxanne walked up the stairs slowly, listening carefully for any movement above her or below. No noise came though and she continued her way up the dark, polished staircase. She reached Sirius' mother's bedroom and shook her head slightly when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open all the way and bowed to Buckbeak who bowed back after a moment before she stepped around him and sat next Dominique who was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall.

They were silent for a moment before Roxanne gathered up her courage and spoke.

'You really shouldn't have acted like that.'

For a moment she thought Dominique hadn't heard her despite the fact that they were sitting right next to each other but then Dominique released a breath she appeared to have been holding.

'I know,' she said. 'I didn't mean to but I just needed some space to clear my head. I'll apologize later.'

Roxanne nodded and watched Buckbeak as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed.

'I really hate it here,' Dominique said with a small shaky smile and Roxanne smiled.

'I know,' she said. 'It's horrible here. But still, you shouldn't have a go at Gran. She's just trying to keep us safe. Things are different in this time compared to our own.'

'I know,' Dominique sighed and she lent her head against the wall. 'I just don't like being locked up.'

'I understand,' Roxanne said quietly. She held up the toast she'd brought and Dominique laughed and took a slice and they both munched away on their toast in silence, watching Buckbeak.

'C'mon, we'd better head back downstairs,' Roxanne said, getting to her feet and she held out a hand to Dominique who she then pulled up.

'Kay,' she said and they left the room.

At around eleven that morning the front door swung open and Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entered the dim and dusty entrance hallway. They were met by Mr Weasley and Lucy at the end of the hallway. Minerva, who had been told what had happened, had come to see the kids for herself and as she looked down at the small child, her blonde hair framing her face in a mess of curls that also fell into those blue-gray eyes she couldn't help but smile slightly at the proof that stood before her, a smile stretched across the pale face as she chatted away to her grandfather.

They went down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Roxanne and Victoire were making lunch together while talking and laughing. All three turned around when the door opened and they smiled brightly at the three professors.

'Do you want me to get the others?' offered Victoire as she dried her hands on a towel but Dumbledore shook his head.

'Not yet,' he said cheerfully as he took a seat at the table alongside Snape and Minerva while Mr Weasley sat down opposite them with little Lucy jumping onto the seat next to him, shooting Minerva a bright smile.

'What brings you three out here?' asked Mrs Weasley as she took a seat as well. Victoire sat down next to her grandmother while Roxanne chose to sit on the bench instead.

'I've been thinking lately what to do if we are unable to send the kids back home before term begins,' Dumbledore said.

'Is that likely?' asked Victoire.

'Possibly,' Dumbledore said. 'I've been researching time travel but there hasn't been too much study done about it and the little that has been done doesn't concern time travelling years back, only hours. In the likely case that you don't get back to your own time before school starts up again I think it would be benefit all of you if your schooling didn't stop.'

'So what do we do?' asked Roxanne curiously.

'I suggest that all of who are of Hogwarts ages can attend and everyone else stay here,' he said and Roxanne cocked her head to the side in thought. 'You, however Victoire,' here Dumbledore turned to Victoire who met his piercing blue eyes with her own thoughtful blue eyes. 'I think to help you with your studies you could work under Madam Pomfrey.'

'That would be wonderful,' she said gratefully.

'Yeah, and to help keep an eye on us,' Roxanne added and Victoire glanced at her cousin who grinned at her and she shook her head.

'Someone will need to,' she replied and Roxanne chuckled.

'How will the kids be disguised?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'We can have Scorpius, Louis, Roxanne, Molly, Rose and Dominique pretend to be Beauxbatons students who enjoyed their time at Hogwarts or liked what they heard from friends and decided to study here,' Dumbledore said. 'James, Fred and Albus can pass for Durmstrang boys. Alice and Pomona we can say were home schooled until their parents were both killed in a car crash and as their parents were friends of Minerva's they were then allowed to join Hogwarts.'

'We'll have to have our appearances changed,' Roxanne said, 'but it sounds good.'

'Oh, while we're on the subject of disguising people,' Victoire said, turning to Dumbledore. 'Would it be okay if we were allowed to leave the house in small groups with adults, disguised of course, so we don't go mad in this place?'

Dumbledore thought it over and Victoire was tempted to continue but she bit down on her tongue to stop herself.

'I suppose that could be done, Diagon Alley would be a better place to go to because it's closer,' he said and she beamed.

'Also, if we were to dye his fur and give it a trim so he looked different could Sirius come with us too?' she asked and Dumbledore nodded.

'That should be able to arranged,' he said smiling and Roxanne jumped down from the bench.

'I'll go tell the others the plan,' she announced before she hurried over to the door though she stopped before she opened it.

'Will we be part of the houses we are now?' she asked and Dumbledore nodded. 'Good,' she sighed. 'Also, what will the younger kids do? And Teddy?'

'I suggest that they stay here, as long as Sirius is willing to have them here,' he said.

'Why can't they stay at the Burrow?' asked Mrs Weasley, casting a critical eye around the dingy kitchen.

'The sudden appearance of the children at you house will cause questions, questions that would be better avoided. The kids all resemble other people and the younger kids can't be expected to not slip up around others so it would be much safer if they stayed here,' he explained and Mrs Weasley nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

Roxanne nodded before leaving the room and running up the stairs. Lucy hopped off her chair and Victoire got up and picked her cousin up from behind her causing her to squeal in shock.

'Vicky,' she yelled ad Victoire swung her upside down so Victoire was holding her by her knees and Lucy giggled as she swung upside down.

'I'll go see the others,' Victoire said, grinning at the slightly shocked adults before following Roxanne out of the room.

'Will we be able to get them home?' asked Mr Weasley and Dumbledore sighed.

'At the moment, I have no idea.'

'Hey, guys,' Roxanne called once she'd reached the second floor before she clapped once really loudly, waited five seconds and then clapped again. A door to her left opened and Louis stuck his head out of Harry and Ron's room.

'You called Rox?'

'Yeah, get everyone else to Buckbeaks room,' she said and he nodded. Victoire came up the stairs with Lucy still hanging upside down as Louis went back into the room.

'Meeting?' she asked and Roxanne nodded.

'To tell everyone about the plan,' Roxanne explained and Victoire nodded.

'Let's head up,' she said and she swung Lucy the right way up and set her back on her feet. Lucy giggled and led the way up to the room where Buckbeak resided.

Ten minutes later all the future kids were gathered in the room with Buckbeak sitting on the bed with Alice stroking his head.

'We're allowed to go to Diagon Alley,' Victoire announced and the kids grinned and cheered causing to Buckbeak to snap in annoyance and the kids chuckled at his attitude.

'Also,' Roxanne added and everyone turned their attention to her. She was standing next to the door with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face at Dominique's happy expression. 'We have a plan in case we can't get back in time for school.'

'What?' cried Pomona. She was going to miss out on her first year.

'Dumbledore's working on it,' Victoire consoled her. 'And knowing our parents, they're probably skipping meals and sleep trying to find a way to sort this out.'

'True,' James said, as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor.

'What's the plan?' inquired Molly.

'Lucy, Frank, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and Teddy will stay here with Sirius, Remus and whoever else is staying here. Meanwhile I'll work with Madam Pomfrey to keep up my studies,' Victoire explained. 'Dominique, Molly, Louis, Roxanne, Scorpius and Rose are going to be pretend to be Beauxbatons students who either enjoyed their time here and wanted to study here or wanted to see what the older students were talking about. James, Albus and Fred are going to pretend to be Durmstrang students while Alice and Pomona are going to pretend that they were home schooled until your parents died in a car crash and because your parents were close friends with Aunt Minerva you were allowed to attend Hogwarts. We're all going to be disguised and if anyone asks about you accents or lack of I think we can get away by saying that for Beauxbatons kids, you stayed in the country after the tournament or came over and your accents have faded. With Durmstrang boys, just say you live in Britain but your parents sent you over to Durmstrang.'

'What about our names?' asked Louis.

'We haven't sorted that out yet,' Roxanne said as she took a seat next to him. 'I think we can keep our first names though. Oh, and the kids from Beauxbatons can stick together and the Durmstrang boys can as can Alice and Pomona. I think over time we can group together with the excuse that as all new kids we decided to get to know each other rather than invade in other friendship groups.'

'Sounds okay for now,' Molly said slowly. 'Except my name and Rose's name for example, don't sound French.'

'Just say one of your parents is from America or Australia, not from Britain because they may ask questions,' Victoire said and the kids nodded, thinking over the plan.

'Alright, sounds good for now,' Teddy said. 'We should probably head out now.'

All the kids got to their feet and slowly left the room, chatting away happily and Roxanne met Dominique at the door.

'Sound good?' asked Roxanne and Dominique laughed and nodded.

'Thank you so much,' she said.

'Don't thank me, you should thank Lily, she was the one who came up with the idea,' Roxanne said and Dominique grinned.

'I always knew she was a genius,' she said beaming and Roxanne chuckled.

'So no more running off?' she said seriously and Dominique shook her head.

'No more running off,' she promised.

**Okay, okay, I know I said last weekend but please don't kill me. I discovered that between writers block, exams and moving house, writing anything has to be put on hold. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I start my year 11 subjects tomorrow and a year 12 subject but I only have two weeks left of school and then holidays so the next chapter will be up before Christmas.**

**Also, about the clapping that Roxie did; I think that since the kids are close and I'm pretty sure most kids held meetings of some sort with friends when they were younger and wrote in secret codes and had signals, well I know me and my friends did anyway, but that's what the clapping was. Since there are so many of the kids I think that would be a good way to signal to everyone there's a meeting going on and get the message spread around. So in this story the signal for the kids for a meeting is one loud clap, wait five seconds and then another loud clap. I thought I'd just clear that up.**

**Again, I'm sorry about the delay so please forgive me but I've had a really busy past couple of weeks. Sorry and please review before favouriting. I don't want to fish for reviews but I think reviews will get me motivated to write the next chapter quicker so please review.**

**A/N 2: Didn't change much again and now onto the new chapter!**


	13. Reality's Cruel Blows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Reality's Cruel Blows**

Someone once said that it was better to have loved than to have never loved at all. That person had clearly never had their heart torn out, ripped to pieces and set alight all because of love. They had clearly never seen their dead brother lay on the stained floor, a floor they had once celebrated upon. They had never seen their twin be torn away from them. They'd never feared they may never see their little brother and his two best friends again. They had never feared that all their friends would be gone the next day. Never had to think about what if tomorrow never came for their family. Never had to sit there and be told their children may never be coming home.

'What do you mean gone?' George demanded as a cold fear from days of youth and war returned to chill him to the bone.

The Unspeakable they were dealing with from the Department of Mysteries, a place no one in the family mentioned if they could help it as Harry went pale every time, sighed before he continued.

'Time travel is a very unstable subject, one that no one has been able to study in depth due to how fragile it is,' Orius Moorval repeated to the worried parents that filled the Burrows lounge room. 'It's generally a straight line and straight it must remain. If the slightest curve was to appear it could throw everything we know out the window. Now, the fact that your kids have managed to go that far back and not have changed anything too noticeable so far is outstanding. However if more people were to go back that curve would become larger and most likely throw everything out of balance. As it is, you all have no memory of your future kids ever visiting you in your teens which means they may not be in this universe anymore.'

'What do you mean by 'not in this universe'?' asked Ron. 'They have to be in the same universe. How could they not be?'

'Time is a continuous loop never ending and never beginning, so to say. Everything that is happening now can only have happened because it's already happened.'

As Moorval took in the still mostly blank faces he sighed and went to explain but was beaten to it by Hermione.

'Basically, the kids couldn't have gone back to the past if they hadn't turned up when we were teens,' she said and glanced at Harry before continuing. 'It'd be like going back in time and having to cast a certain spell and you cast it successfully because you know you've already done it.'

A few of them nodded while understanding lit up others faces.

'So, what doez zis mean for ze kids?' asked Fleur and Moorval sighed once more causing Ginny's eye to twitch.

'It means that unless they did go back and met your past selves and you just had your memories wiped which is a slim possibility it is most likely possible that they have fallen not only into the past but into another universe itself. An alternative universe where they are now stuck and may change the future and save lives and the war may have a more positive outcome. Or it could go the other way and the information they've taken with them may cause more chaos and destruction. They could also never be born and instead grow up with you selves of that universe as they would never return back here.'

'So there's no hope of them returning?' Audrey whispered and Percy wrapped an arm around her while Harry narrowed his eyes.

'You said there was a slim possibility that they did return and we'd just had our memories wiped?' he said and the others looked up, slight hope shining in their otherwise miserable eyes.

'It's an incredibly slim chance Mr Potter,' Moorval said warily. 'It's positively ridiculous to even put such hope into such a flimsy thought-'

'But it can be done?' Hermione said sharply and he grimaced.

'In theory, yes. Time while a line can be travelled on and holes can theortically be opened for a short while and you can duck into the past before returning.'

'How?' demanded Hannah.

'It's very difficult and only the most powerful would ever stand a chance and like I said no one knows for sure that it can actually be done…'

His voice trailed away and Ginny stood up.

'How?'

**1995**

Darkness pressed against the entire house, blocking any light and forcing its heavy hot breath upon every occupant who tossed and turned in a fitful, restless sleep. Utter silence swept through the corridors and up the staircases blocking out everything except for the tick of the clock as it neared two am.

The kitchen was empty of laughter and discussion and nobody was reading by the drawing room window. The staircases too were empty of life and every bedroom door was shut as the people behind them attempted to rest despite the stifling heat.

A sudden shift in this silence appeared as a tall girl with long blonde hair rolled over before sitting up and climbing out of the camp bed. She swiftly crept across the room to where two other girls slept, both with flaming red hair.

'Rose, Rose, wake up,' she hissed and the shorter of the two girls rolled over and blinked blearily.

'Vic? What's the – oh. Is it two already?' she mumbled as she sat up and swept her hair off her face and glanced at her watch as Victoire moved over to the other girl.

'Molls, wake up. It's time to go,' she whispered and Molly rolled over and yawned as she took her glasses from Victoire's outstretched hand.

'Kay,' she said and both red heads got to their feet as all thought of sleep vanished from their minds as their thoughts turned to their mission instead.

'And remember, be quiet,' Victoire murmured and the other two girls nodded as they snuck out of the bedroom and out onto the landing. They glanced around as Molly shut the door quietly behind them.

'C'mon,' muttered Victoire and she lit her wand and led the way upstairs to where she'd found the library yesterday.

She pushed open the door and entered the dark room and the other two girls hurried in after her, closing the door behind them quietly and Victoire lit a lamp and then two candles.

'Sorry, you two,' she murmured but they just took the candles and nodded before the three set off amongst the shelves. Rose trailed her fingers over the dusty spines, frowning every so often as she read a title to a book she knew she particularly wouldn't want to read. She paused when she caught sight of a title in the flickering light of the candle that looked promising. She pulled the book off the shelf and made her way back to the table with the lamp near the door and she sat back down, pulled the lamp closer to her and flipped the book open and began to read through what had at first appeared helpful now proved to be utterly useless and she got to her feet in search of another book, and then another and another as dawn slowly crept nearer and nearer, the glittering stars slowly dying as a light began to light up the dark world.

**Okay, one sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to make promises about when the next chapter will be up but not as long as this wait I promise.**

**Another point I have to make is that I've edited this entire story and have taken out Emma and the Malfoy girls as the twins are no longer part of my head canon and I decided to just have family there instead. **

**I hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
